Undercover
by Splodge04
Summary: Mulder and Scully go undercover to try and gain evidence against a suspect. However, things don't go to plan and something happens to Scully. Both of their lives become endangered. Will things turn out for the best?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Undercover by Splodge04

Email address: drugs and violence

Spoliers: none

Category:Angst lots of angst. m/s relationship forming.

summary:Mulder and Scully go undercover to try and get evidence against a suspect. There is drink and drugs involved and something horrible happens to Scully that endangers her and Mulders life.

Archive: yes as long as my name and email address and disclaimer stay with it.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine they belong to 1013 and fox and of course Chris carter. no infringement intended, i'm not gona make any money from this guys so you know.

Authors notes: this popped into my head one day and I decided to act in the little idea in my head for once.

Feedback: hell yeah, I wanna know what you like and dislike...send send send people!

Chapter1

"Undercover! Scully...why the hell did you agree to this case?" Mulder stared at her with an intense puzzlement.

"I just thought it would be something different for us to do, Mulder. We haven't had a case in over a month!" Scully fired back. She could see the intensity in his eyes, but this was something she wanted to do.

"Undercover though...and drug dealers?" he looked over the case notes once again and rolled his eyes. "There is nothing interesting here Scully...there are plenty of other agents that would be more than willing to take this case. I don't understand why you had to agree, and without asking me!"

"Look, Mulder, Skinner explained that the X-Files are being looked into, that they are beginning to doubt us again. Skinner just thought that if we pulled through in this case that they would think we were very capable agents that they would leave us alone, let us pursue the X-Files without any more hassles." Scully folded her arms and watched her partner roll his eyes again, she was not going to back down; this is something she wanted to do.

"But what if they think we are too capable, Scully, they may try separating us, and they might even try to send us to different departments. I personally don't want to be split up from you." He looked away from her "Scully, I know you mean well, I just don't think that it this is something that will benefit us."

Scully sat herself in her chair and stared at him. "Mulder, I think this would be good for us. Skinner wants to see the both of us,  
then you can pass judgment, Mulder. Please just come up and listen to our assignment and then you can decide ok. But I am doing this, Mulder, with or without you."

Mulder looked at her feeling quite shocked and disappointed that his partner would leave him for some random case that was threw her way. He had this feeling that it was a form of rebellion, like a teenager she was rebelling against him and her current assignment with him. He threw the case file at her and slunk down into his chair,  
both of them sat in silence, the only difference was that Scully was thinking about the case, Mulder though was thinking about Scully and what she meant to him; could he let her go alone?"Agents Scully, Mulder, please take a seat" Skinner gestured to their usual seats and sat behind his desk. "We all know why we are here.  
Agent Scully, I am to understand you wish to take up this case, am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir." She looked over at Mulder and then back over to Skinner.  
She could see that Mulder was keeping himself distracted, being his usual stubborn self.

"Agent Mulder what about you? I'm sure Agent Scully has made you aware of my thoughts on this case and how they would help you?"

Mulder nodded his head and continued to play with his jacket button.

"Well, Agent Mulder, there have been a series of disappearances and murders in the New Orleans area. The police down there have a key suspect, the only thing is they have no real solid evidence to back up their claims. The case came to me this morning and we need two agents to go down there undercover and try and get this evidence that we need." He paused and looked again at Agent Mulder, hoping that he'd managed to capture his attention. "There are details in the folder you both have that describe the characters that you are to go undercover as, and the contacts down in New Orleans."

"Sir?" Scully peered at her boss with puzzlement. "Won't you be coming down with us?"

"No, Agent Scully, I was supposed to, but I have been told to stay. So it is just you and Mulder if he decides to go."

Mulder sat there playing with his button. It was true that they hadn't had a case in a month, and even he was getting tired of sitting in the basement all day. He was the one that usually chose the case, and a part of him was jealous. Scully wanted to go to New Orleans, and if he didn't go then they would have to find someone else for her. Then something clicked in his mind, he couldn't let Scully go on her own, he couldn't leave her to work with people that didn't know her. The case seemed quite dangerous, and he knew that he had to go to keep her protected and make sure this case was successful.

"I'll do it." His voice appeared out of nowhere and seemed to startle Skinner and Scully.

"Well that has decided it then. You two leave tomorrow on a 6 am flight to New Orleans. Take the case files with you and do your best to understand the characters that you are going to be. Phone me if you need anything."

Scully looked over to Mulder with a slight smile on her face and turned her attention back over to her superior. "Thanks, sir, for this. We're glad you are looking out for us and the X-Files." With that she stood and walked to the door, only turning back to make sure her partner was following, but he wasn't. "Mulder, are you coming?"

"In a minute ,Scully, I'll catch up." He gave her a slight smile as she closed the door. "sir can I have a word?"

"Of course, Mulder, what is it?"

"Where did this case come from? Did it come from New Orleans directly?"

"Yes, why?" He looked at Mulder with a puzzled look.

"You know why, sir, the amount of cases that have been sent our way that end up with one of us being close to death. I'm not going for the case sir... I'm going for Scully. I don't want to leave her open to anything. I'm sure she would make an easy target for any of those bastards that have tried to split us up before. And ,sir, I have seen her character profile, its not Scully and I don't want to see her hurt."

Skinner brought a slight smile to his face. "I understand, Mulder, but I think the reason she took this case was so she could be SOMEONE else. Don't worry you have my number contact me if you have any suspicions.  
Ok?"

Mulder nodded and stood. "Thank you, sir, I'm glad you understand."

"Oh before you leave, Mulder, I just want to add something."

"Sir?"

"Enjoy this. It's something different for you, for both of you,  
and if you do well I can put in a good word for the both of you. Don't worry about the X-Files, after this I'm sure it will be yours until you retire."

Mulder smiled and exited the room.  
Scully was waiting eagerly for him in their dingy basement office, and was very surprised to see him enter with a smile on his face. "What took you?"

"Oh nothing. It doesn't matter." He sat himself at his desk and looked over to her.

"So what made you change your mind, Mulder? You were so adamant about not going earlier."

"Oh I don't know, Scully, maybe it was your character profile." He looked at her with a slight hint of excitement.

She rolled her eyes at him and sat herself down. "Is that it? Geez, Mulder,  
you sure do surprise me. I thought you would have had enough from those videotapes you watch."

Mulder grinned at her. "Well they very rarely feature a red head, Scully.  
I thought I could do with a change." He let out a little laugh. "All joking aside though, Scully, I just didn't want you to go alone. I have thought it over and it does look like a good case. Something a bit more grounded,  
should I say?"

"Why? What's wrong with me going alone? You think I can't handle it"  
He saw the seriousness that crossed over her face. It was the same face she always used when he accidentally implied she couldn't take care of herself. He admired how she could handle herself, she was better then most of the male agents in the bureau. Images of her kicking ass swirled into his mind and he grinned.

"No of course not, Scully." He quickly decided that he didn't want another lecture about how she could handle herself, so he decided to change the subject. "What time did Skinner say our flight was?"

Scully rolled her eyes. "6am."

"You want me to pick you up? I can be at yours for about five...that ok?"

"Ok, but you better not be late, I don't want to miss the plane."

"Oh, but Scully, you know how long it takes to do my hair in the morning." His voice was stained with sarcasm and he let out another laugh as he gently brushed his hair with his hands.

"I mean it...if you're late..." She cocked up her eyebrow to show him she was being deadly serious.

"Of course. 5am it is." He picked up his suit jacket and walked over to the door.  
"See you bright and early, Scully."

Scully sped across her apartment and answered the door. Mulder was staring eagerly at her. "It's 5am, Scully, you ready?" He grinned at her, obviously sensing by her flushed face that she was not.

"Come in, Mulder, I won't be a sec. I just got to finish packing." She ran back into her bedroom.

Mulder was very amused at the situation, his usually well-organised and punctual partner was obviously having a bad day. He walked into Scully's bedroom to see a heap of clothes on her bed and a half empty bag. He looked at the pile of clothes on Scully's bed and his bottom lip dropped, he walked over and picked up a skirt.  
"Hey Scully, is this what I think it is?"

Scully looked over at him and her cheeks grew an even darker shade of crimson. She walked over and snatched the very short skirt out of his hands. "Yes it is, Mulder.  
You read my character profile didn't you? No more suits for me. It's not as if you haven't seen one before I'm sure."

Mulder grinned. "No, Scully, it's not that I have never seen one before, I'm just shocked that you of all people are going to wear one. You own these types of clothes?"

"Mulder, just because I have no social life now doesn't mean I have never had one. Ok? Instead of standing there you could at least give me a hand." She glared at him. He could see that she was getting very pissed off, and he found it very funny.

Trying to suppress his urge to start laughing, he nodded. "Looks as if this will be a good trip, Scully," he said as he picked up what looked like a top, a very low cut top. "Can't you model them for me?"

Scully looked over at him and gave him that look that meant he had crossed the line. "Look, Mulder, go and wait in the car ok?...OK!"

"Sure...don't take too long we wouldn't want to miss this flight, would we. Well I know I don't and I am damn well sure that it isn't going to be as fun if you're not there." He quickly moved out the way to dodge a shoe that was aimed at his head. With that he left with a huge smile on his face.  
Ten minutes later Scully opened Mulder's car door, she dumped her bag in the back, and climbed into the front. She put on her seat belt and crossed her arms, not looking at him. Mulder smiled and, started the engine and pulled off.

"So, Scully, how are you this morning?"

"Mulder, you are so close to getting a slap do you know that!"

Mulder looked over at his partner. "I'm only messing with you. So how are you Scully?"

"Well apart from getting up late, not knowing what clothes to bring and having my partner make crude jokes at me while I try and get ready, I'm fine, Mulder."

"I phoned up the chief detective down in New Orleans last night and they booked us into a motel right round the corner from where this supposed drug dealer hangs out. They only booked us one room though, Scully. I know it's against protocol, but this is different. If we were in separate rooms and we are meant to be 'involved' it would look suspicious. Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine, but I get the bed, ok? Do we go to the station before hand?"

"Yeah, but briefly so they can give us the 411, and then give us everything we need. Then we have to change at the station so when we pull up at this motel we don't attract any unwanted attention."

Scully nodded. "Ok...but i'm not joking about the bed, Mulder."

Mulder grinned. For some reason he was really looking forward to seeing Scully in her new outfit.

Feedback always welcome: 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Undercover by Splodge04

Email address: wanted :D Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 2

They arrived outside the police station at around 1pm.  
Their plane journey had taken around six hours and the journey from the airport hadn't taken that long. Scully climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag, closely followed by Mulder. They entered the station in Louisiana and pulled out their badges. The man at the desk showed them to a room where they were instructed to wait.  
The room was small and hardly any natural sunlight entered. Mulder sat himself down and looked around,  
this wasn't his idea of fun, but it was his job. Scully sat down on the chair next to Mulder and she slouched forward.

"You look tense Scully."

"It's nothing, Mulder, I'm fine." Her hands were rubbing against her shoulders and Mulder could see faint shadows under her eyes.

"You didn't sleep on the plane did you?" His voice was soft and caring.

"Mulder, you know I'm not too fond of flying. I spent most of the flight reading over the notes."

"You should have woke me, I would have kept you company. Your shoulders hurting? Come here, I'll give you a massage."

"Don't be silly, Mulder. I'm fine."

Mulder's hands had already found their way to her shoulders and he could feel the knots in her back. He worked his hands slowly across her shoulders and she instantly relaxed. Scully's head lolled to the side and she let out a little sigh. Mulder's stomach knotted slightly at the sound of his partner making that noise. Mulder gulped and watched as Scully's head lolled to the other side, he increased the pressure slightly and eased his thumbs over the knots. Scully's hand moved up to his. "Mulder stop." Her voice was light.

"Am I not doing it right?" His hands moved away from her shoulders.

"You were doing it right. I'm ok now." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks and her stomach tingle. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Scully. They didn't call me Magic Mulder for no reason."

"Sure beats Spooky." Scully grinned as Mulder moved his chair back to it's original position. Mulder just smiled and took his seat.

A few minutes later a tall, well-built man entered followed by another three men. Each of them in turn identified themselves and proceeded to take seats opposite Mulder and Scully.

"My name is Detective Stoker. I am the leader of this investigation. So, agents, you know why you are here. Under the circumstances we were expecting Assistant Director Skinner to accompany you on this trip, but for some reason he denied the offer. Inspector Rowley, will now give you the outline of your investigation and goals."

The man named Rowley stood up and turned the lights off, switched on a projector and then stood in front of the image on the wall. "This is the key suspect in our investigation, his name is John Grower, but to his punters its Growler. All of the murders somehow link back to this man. The men that were killed or have disappeared are all connected to him."

Scully peered at the image of Growler. He had dark well-gelled hair and bright blue eyes, his nose was quite large but he was a good looking man. He was well-built and had a square jaw. Why do the criminals have to be good looking? Her eyes shifted to Mulder and again she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. And anyway, Scully thought, it's not just looks you need, personality and loyalty are important, too.

Rowley changed the slide. "The most recent man to go missing is David Horton. He was going to give us a statement against Growler but has gone missing. There is an investigation underway to find his whereabouts. What we need from you is evidence. Growler has been under surveillance for the past few weeks but we are still yet to come up with anything.  
Your job is to somehow earn his trust and get the information we need to confirm he is what we hope he is. Each of you have your character profiles?"

Mulder and Scully nodded their heads and held up the files.

"Good. These characters were chosen very carefully.  
We know the type of people this man associates with and deals with."

"Thank-you, Rowley. Davies, will you give them the numbers?"

Davies stood up and handed Mulder and Scully a sheet of paper. "These are the numbers that you can contact us on. The one at the bottom is to be only used in extreme circumstances."

Agent Stoker handed them both a mobile phone. "These mobile phones have numbers in. Programme the numbers we have given you into them. The rest of the numbers in there are various contacts within this investigation that are on standby to assist you in... how can I put it... anything drug related. If you have any questions regarding drugs then those are the numbers to ring. Do you have any questions?"

Mulder looked over to the man. "So we are pretty much on our own then?"

"Yes you are. We can't jeopardize this case by getting to close and scaring him off. This man is clever. As I said you have the numbers if you need help our assistance. You cannot come back here, you must talk to us through these phones.  
anything else?"

"Is there anything specific you want from him.  
evidence wise?" Scully asked.

"If he knows where David Horton is or if he tells you about the killings. We know this man is a drug dealer but its never him we get with possession, its always his little cronies. Basically we need hard, solid evidence,  
otherwise this case will not go down. Is everything clear for you?"

Mulder and Scully nodded their heads in unison.

"Right, well if you would both like to go and get changed,  
and meet us back here when you are ready."

"Ok." They both stood and left the room.

"God, Mulder, you have it so easy. I bet all you brought were jeans right?" Scully cocked her eyebrow.

"Yeah, and t-shirts, and a few other things. But my wardrobe is nothing on yours Scully...well from what I saw." He grinned at her. Scully glared at Mulder and headed to the women's toilet as Mulder walked up to the men's.

Mulder walked back into the room wearing jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. He had purposely ruffed up his hair, trying hard look as different as possible. He took his seat and waited. Scully seemed to be taking a lifetime.

Moments later the door opened and he saw the other men's jaws drop. He turned his head and his jaw seemed to follow suit. Scully was wearing a very short red mini-skirt and a low cut black sequinned halter-neck. Her feet were encased in black shoes and she had various accessories to match her outfit. Mulder was completely taken back by how little she was wearing, her well toned legs were out for all to see;  
and that cleavage! He did actually think that he was going to pass out from the shock. Finally he brought his gaze up to Scully's face. Her usually light toned makeup had been replaced by quite the opposite. She had bright red lipstick on and lots of eyeliner. Her ocean blue eyes shone.  
Her hair didn't look much different, it had a few clips in but she hadn't really altered that. When he saw that she was looking at him he altered his gaze, half expecting to feel dribble on his chin. She was beautiful in a very non-Scully way, he gave himself a mental slap, Scully was always beautiful no matter what she was wearing.

"Nice of you to join us, Scully. We were going to send a search party out for you." His mind flitting back to the massage her had previously given her, sure wishing he had saved it till now.

"Well I'm here now." She took her seat next to him and he couldn't help but look at her thighs.

"Well, agents, good luck. If you need to contact us you know what to do." Agent Stoker looked at them both, nodded,  
and left the room. He was closely followed by the other bunch of drooling idiots.

Scully looked over at Mulder. "Wow, I see you made an effort." Sarcasm was not something she was good at, but on occasions she couldn't help it.

"Look, Scully, this is my character." He looked down at his file "I am Johnny Hancurst."

"Yes, well as I said, you get it easy." She looked down at herself and straightened her skirt.

"Don't worry, you make a pretty good Loretta Johnson." His eyes wandered down her body before snapping back up to her face. "I think we should go then, don't you, Miss Johnson? Or do you prefer Loretta?"

"Lets go Johnny." She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to have to get used to that." They both walked out of the police station, ready for the journey and investigation that lay ahead of them.  
They pulled up outside their motel and climbed out of the rental car. Scully was adjusting her skirt and top as Mulder pulled out their bags. Scully headed over to the main desk and picked up their room key and walked back over to Mulder. Mulder was far too aware that the man at the cash desk was leering at his partner. He felt a surge of anger grow over him. He shrugged it off and proceeded to follow Scully to their room. His face lit up as they pulled up outside the room marked 'sixty-nine'.

"Sixty-nine. Hey, Scully, that sounds fun doesn't it?" he joked.

"Mulder, if you want any pillows at all tonight I suggest you shut up with the jokes. Ok?"

Mulder nodded as Scully unlocked the door. "Wow, no expenses spared huh, Scully."

"Mulder, you weren't expecting the Ritz were you? This is really no different from our usual motels. The only difference is I get the bed and you get the floor. Unless you want one of those chairs...or even the bathtub...but the bed is mine."

"Yes, ma'am." He chucked their bags on the floor.

Scully pulled up her bag and began to sort through her stuff,  
just so she knew where everything was. Mulder didn't bother.  
He decided to check out the bathroom. "Hey, Scully, this bathtub does actually look really comfortable. You sure you don't want to swap?" He popped his head round the door and grinned.

"No, Mulder, I think the bed will be fine."

"So, Loretta, when do we head out? Or am I going to have to wait for you to get changed again?"

"Look, Johnny, I don't need to get ready again. We can go as soon as you like." Scully giggled lightly as she thought about the transition they were going through.

"Well it's only about 2pm, Scully, we could go get something to eat if you want? Then we can head back and start this whole charade."

"Ok, have any places in mind?"

"I noticed a burger bar down the road... is that ok?"

"Yup, but as soon as we get home, I am going back to lovely yummy salad. I hope you don't think we are eating all of our meals there?"

"No, this motel has a sort of diner attached to it, but I want a burger," he grinned. "Scully, I was just thinking.  
I'm going to have to act differently over the next few days.  
I mean I am going to act really different and I don't want you to get to surprised if I, ya know, shout or stuff. We have seen people like the ones we are going to have to be and.  
I just want to say now i'm sorry." He smiled.

"Hey, Mulder, have you seen My character? If anyone is going to have to act differently it's me. As long as it stops when we get back here, I don't care. Ok? We have to do what we have to do for this case."

"Sure, I was just letting you know. So, Loretta, shall we go get something to eat?"

"Lets go then, honey," she smirked.

"Two FBI agents sir, have apparently been assigned to the case. They have been drafted in from D.C, and are here to try and help."

"Do you know anything about them?" The man that was sat behind the desk sat with a menacing look on his face, his bright blue eyes shimmering in the dim light of the office. He had dark well-gelled hair and his muscles bulged from beneath his black fitted t-shirt.

"Not really sir... we are still unsure about them. We do not know yet what they look like but i have a few men on the case." He gulped slowly. He wiped at his brow where sweat had formed. It wasn't warm, but the intense gaze from his boss was making him very uncomfortable.

"I need to know, Bobby. If my business is going to be jeopardized then I want to know. When we find out who these two are, they are going to be disposed of. Make sure you find out for me or your neck is on the line."

"Yes, Growler, sir..."

"And make sure David is comfortable, will you."

They ate their burgers in silence. Both of them looked around to see if they spotted anyone that looked familiar.  
Mulder had noted the change that Scully had undergone as soon as they had walked out of their motel room. She swung her hips in a very seductive way, and he had noted that she was paying him much more attention. He knew though, that the attention was because they were a supposed item now, and he was lapping it up. She became much more affectionate, as soon as they came across people he felt her hand wrap round his waist and his arm went round her shoulder.

"Hey, Loretta. How bout later we hit a few bars, ya know, get the party started?"

"Sure, but you are buying the drinks ok?" She paused as she took a drink of her coke. "Johnny, I saw this well cool bar a few minutes away from our motel. It seems a pretty decent place."

"Sure." Mulder spoke the words but his eyes were doing the real talking. They had both spotted someone enter the burger bar that looked familiar to someone on the pictures they were shown. "Loretta, I gotta get some 'stuff' though,  
ya know, get this party really goin'. I just hope I can get hold of some round here."

The man that had entered the burger bar looked over at them both. Scully had instinctively taken Mulder's hand.

Mulder finished his burger and looked over to the man, to size him up, as if he didn't want anyone looking up his girl. The man looked away, got his order and left. "Johnny, lets go." Scully stood up and picked up her small red handbag and took his hand. They began their walk back to the motel.  
Mulder was thinking about Scully. She was just so good at her job. She put her life on the line for it, for him. There was something nagging inside him, something that he had felt before but had recently risen to the surface. His stomach was in knots nearly every time he looked at his partner, and he didn't think it was due to the skirt.

They had entered their motel room and decided that maybe a change of clothes and a shower were needed. Scully got ready first and, to Mulders delight, had slipped on something even more revealing. This time she wore a short black skirt and a leopard skin print top. He tried not to laugh at her.  
"Hey, Scully, seriously where did you get those clothes from?"

She looked over at him as she was putting her makeup back on. "I borrowed this from a friend. Not all of the clothes are mine, Mulder. I have more taste then this."

"Well, do you mind if I jump in the shower now? Or are you going to take ages...like a typical woman."

She raised her eyebrow at him and glared though the mirror. "You can take the bathroom, Mulder, there is a mirror out there." She walked past him and sat herself at the dresser.

She applied her eyeliner heavily and put some eyeshadow on. She brushed her hair and applied her tasteless red lipstick. She peered at herself in the mirror, and looked at herself feeling quite disappointed. This was not her.  
Her eyes were shining at her and she stood up, making sure she looked the part. She sat herself on the bed and slipped her shoes back on. She could hear the shower in the distance and a faint noise, which sounded oddly like singing. A huge smile appeared on her face at the thought of Mulder singing in the shower. She laughed to herself for a few minutes until she heard the shower spray stop. This was something she would have to wind him up about later, but for now she would play it cool.  
She never heard a thing.

The door to the bathroom opened. "See? I never take long to get ready, Scully."

"No, you were quick. Well done, Mulder." An overwhelming smell of aftershave filled the air and she rubbed her nose.  
At least he was clean.

"You look..."

"Yes I know, I look tasteless and stupid. The things we do for our job."

"Well I wasn't going to say tasteless, more...different."

"Yes well... It's coming up to seven, Mulder. You think we should go now?"

"Ok." He walked out of the bathroom in a different pair of jeans, and this time in a red t-shirt. "Well, Miss Johnson, our job awaits us"  
He opened the door and put his arm round her shoulders. They were off, into a place unknown to them.

Email address: 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Undercover by Splodge04

Email address: wanted :D Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 3

Scully had her arm wrapped tightly around Mulder. He sat next to her in a little corner table in The Red Bar. He had his arms round her shoulders and he was drinking a beer. She on the other hand was drinking a martini. They had both recognized their suspect, Growler. He was a few seats down from them and they were both paying him a lot of attention, and of course attention to each other.

Mulder needed the toilet and left Scully at their table. She decided that they needed a few more drinks, so she stood up and headed to the bar. She placed herself directly between Growler's table and the bar without realising. She ordered her drinks and waited for Mulder to return. The bar tender handed over the drinks and as she turned round she felt hands grab hold of her waist. She looked round. It was Growler.

"Hey, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" He leered down at her.

She tried to prevent herself from rolling her eyes at the crummy use of a chat up line, instead she smiled. "I'm looking for a good time."

"Oh...you have come to the right place." He ran his hand across her stomach and brought his head closer to hers. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, me and my fella were looking for somewhere to get some 'stuff' and possibly hit a few more bars." She turned round to face him. "Unless you have something else in mind." She licked her lips and looked into his eyes.

"I sure do have a few ideas." A smiled etched itself across his face. "And what 'stuff' you looking for? I'm sure I can help you out."

Scully struggled to remember the names of some drugs that she had heard of in the past. "Hmmm, how bout some coke? LSD? Or even pills? Can you get them?"

"I sure can, darlin', but what you goin' to give me in return"  
He smiled down at her.

"What would you like?" she teased.

"Well...how bout a..." His sentence was cut off by a loud noise that had just erupted from the men's bathroom. They both turned to look over and to Scully's surprise, Mulder was standing over a man, who he had just punched to the floor.

"You think you can pull the wool over my eyes or somethin' you stupid bastard?" Mulder kicked him in the side. "What the hell do ya' call this?" Mulder picked him up and threw him against the wall. Scully placed the drinks on the bar and pulled off Growler. She put her bag on the bar and ran over to the ranting Mulder.

"Johnny, baby don't...you don't want to go back into jail,  
do you? Please." Scully looked into his eyes, to let him know she had scored with Growler. The man,  
now on the floor, stood up and made a swing for Mulder. Scully turned round and gave the man a punch in the face. The man looked at her and decided to back off, he put his hands up and walked out the bar.

Mulder stood still, completely shocked at the actions of his partner. She had kicked some ass! Now that, was a punch. Mulder tried to hide the look of surprise on his face. "Loretta, babe, what have I told you about getting involved? What do you mean you got it sorted?" He looked over to Growler who was now heading his way.

Scully turned and smiled at Growler, giving him a slight wink.  
"My, my, you have a right firecracker here. Did I catch your name right...Johnny?"

"Yeah who's askin'?" Mulder turned and glared at him.

"I'm the man that can get you the 'stuff' you want. What did that loser do, then?"

"Stupid bastard tried to fool me with some fake crack. He thought I was stupid. I know what I want, and it isn't sugar."

A smile seemed to appear on the edges of Growlers mouth. "Shall we get out of here?"

Mulder hesitated and looked down at Scully. Scully winked,  
and linked her arm with Growler. "Lets go, honey."

Growler looked at her, feeling quite surprised by the way she was acting with her boyfriend there. He loved the idea of a beautiful red head on his arm. Scully was shaking her hips seductively again, and she seemed to have Growler wrapped around her little finger; which was good. Mulder followed and he decided that it would be better if he and Scully linked. He pulled her away from him and put his hand round her waist.

"I only share on Saturdays." He grinned at Growler giving him a little wink.

"Well, I only have to wait two days then, don't I?" He winked at Scully and nodded at Mulder.

They walked behind the bar and Growler turned round. "See I don't usually do this stuff myself, but you two seem ok.  
I like you, Johnny, you seem to have an edge to you. You ever thought of doing stuff like this for a living?"

"I did, and then I got locked up. They been watchin' me for a while and I finally got loose. They ain't watchin' me no more.  
I thought me and Loretta could do with a bit o' freedom, maybe move to get a change of scenery. I was into this shit for years, until they caught me. I also got put in for beatin' the shit out of a customer that didn't pay, but I'm sure you know how it goes."

Growler nodded at him. "I like Loretta here, she's a right firecracker. You two seem like a good pair, you stayin' round here long?"

"Depends if we like it or not, or if anything here can benefit us." Mulder's gaze never left Growler, hoping that this statement would catch his attention.

Growler nodded again. "So what were you after in particular?"

"You got any LSD or crack? I haven't had that in a while. Is that ok, babe?"

"Johnny, damn, you should know me by now."

"I got some LSD, I can get one of the lads down if you want Crack. It's up to you," Growler spoke quietly.

"Nah, that's fine."

Growler took out a small bag from his pocket, there were some small pills in it. "Instead of using the tabs, we use them as pills. They look more like paracetemol that way...how many you want?"

"Just one each..." Mulder looked down at Scully.

"Oh, honey, come on." Scully rolled her eyes. "You always take the fun away." She folded her arms as a sign of protest.

Growler grinned. "Well, what would the lady like?"

"Can I have 2?"

"Ok, babe... god, I tell ya', women today." Mulder grinned and looked at Scully I hope you know what you are doing, Scully.

Scully looked over to him and stared into his eyes It's ok,  
Mulder.

"How much you want for them?" Mulder looked at him, getting his wallet out.

"Don't worry about it, I like your little lady friend here. This ones on the house." He handed a single one over to them.

Scully put hers in her mouth and smiled. "Oh shit, do you know what? I've gone and left my bag in the bar." She sped off into the distance spitting the pill out as she ran.

Mulder looked at Growler. "So you work this patch, then?"

"I do, but I don't do the business myself ya' know...you not having that now?"

Mulder grinned. "Nah, I'm saving this for later. You sure you don't want paying for this?"

"It's ok. Just think of it as a favor, and I'll come back to you if I need it returned. Ok?"

"Sure." Mulder nodded.

Scully came back round the corner. "I'm glad no one touched it. I thought I was going to lose the lot then!" She linked back with Mulder and winked again at Growler.

"Here, your second." Growler smiled at her.

Scully put her hand out to take it off him, but he pulled it away. "Oh, no fair," she growled.

"Open your mouth." Growler placed the pill on the tip of his finger.

Scully looked at him and grinned and opened her mouth, he placed it on her tongue. She looked over to Mulder who looked quite shocked, she put her mouth around his fingers and licked it. Her mouth moved from the bottom, to the tip and let it go. Growler grinned at her, and then looked over to Mulder.

"Now open wide, got to make sure you swallowed it all." Growler looked at the inside of her mouth, it was empty. "Now I have to go, places to go people to see. I'll see you around?"

"Will do." Mulder nodded and shook his hand.

Scully looked at Growler and gave him a little sneaky pinch on the ass. "See you handsome." Mulder put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from him. Neither of them actually thinking that Growler had been suspicious, but he had. It was Johnny he couldn't figure out. He liked Loretta though, and definitely had his eye on her.

Minutes later Mulder had pushed Scully into their room and had made her go into the bathroom to try throw up. "What were you thinking, Scully? Two!"

"Mulder, I didn't want to look suspicious ok!" She gagged again.  
"I'm fine." She was puking up her burger and she still hadn't seen the pill come up. After a while she saw what looked like a smaller version of the pill, and gave up puking. It was beginning to make her throat sore. She stood up and washed her mouth out with water, and walked back into the bedroom. She looked quite pale now that she had removed her makeup, and Mulder just stared at her.

"Did you puke it up?" He looked at her with a hint of concern in his voice and eyes.

She nodded her head, "I think so. I can't be one hundred percent sure." She sat herself on the bed and pulled off her shoes.  
It wasn't late, but both of them were tired from all the traveling.  
Mulder had begun to make his bed on the floor, Scully chucked him two pillows and began adjusting her bed. She picked up her pajamas and walked into the bathroom. Minutes later, she appeared and sat herself on the bed. Mulder pulled off his t-shirt and walked into the bathroom, he came back later with just a pair of shorts on. They looked awkwardly at each other. "So, Mulder, why did you beat the crap out of that guy?"

"I saw Growler, he had his hands all over you. I tried to distract him. I paid that guy two-hundred bucks, and told him if he opened his mouth I'd arrest his ass...and it worked."

"Because that's what Johnny would have done." She rolled her eyes, "I was ok, Mulder, I know how to handle myself."

"I know, but I'm the protective boyfriend now don't forget... if you start to feel strange ok, wake me up. I don't want you having a bad trip, LSD is like that."

"Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, I know what it is, Mulder. I feel fine."

"Ok. Well I think it's time I went to sleep now, goodnight."

"Night, Mulder."

They both lay down to try and get some sleep, both wondering what the rest of the case would bring.

Growler was back at his office flicking through some paper when one of his men walked in. "Sir, we have some more news on the FBI agents."

Growler's ears pricked up and he placed the papers back down on the desk. "Sit...now," his voice was very overpowering and he saw the man sink into the chair. Growler loved having power over people, it was so satisfying.

The young man looked awkwardly at his boss. "Male and female," his voice wavered at the end and he swallowed.

Growler frowned at the young man. "Is that it! You disturbed me to tell me the gender of these two FBI agents?"

"No, sir...we have someone who has infiltrated the station, they are working on getting photos or some background information on these two. What we do know is, they are apparently very good agents."

"I don't give a shit if they are good agents, Bobby. All I want to know is who they are, so they can be disposed of," he snarled. "Once I find out who they are, I will take care of them. I will make sure that they are never to be found again!" Bobby stood,  
nodded, and left with his tail between his legs.

Email address: 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Undercover by Splodge04

Email address: wanted :D Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter4

Scully had been tossing and turning for hours. She had, on many occasions thought she had seen people outside her room. She had tried to shake the feeling that she was being watched. It was no use, she had to get up.

Shadows flew menacingly across the walls, and moved towards her bed.  
When she blinked they were gone. She closed her eyes and tried to shrug it off. When she opened her eyes again she saw shadows lingering outside her room. She walked over to the motel window to check outside, there was nobody there. She headed back over to her bed and brought her knees up to her chest.

After a few moments, she got up slowly and walked into the bathroom.  
She looked at herself in the mirror, her pupils were quite dilated. She froze. She could see a shadow outside the bedroom window. She looked around for her gun and pulled it out. After checking to see if it was loaded, she moved quietly to the window. She looked around, the bright pink wallpaper of the bedroom was dancing, and laughing at her. She cringed, and looked again out of the window. Her breathe caught in her throat, there were about twenty alien bounty hunters outside. They were moving in fast. She looked over to the floor, Mulder wasn't there. She felt the tears roll down her face. This was one of her worst nightmares.

She ran into the bathroom, he wasn't there. She looked under the bed, he wasn't there. She really was panicking now. She ran up to the window and looked out, they were getting closer. Somehow they had found out where she was.  
Her eyes filled with tears. The dancing wallpaper was laughing at her, she burst into tears.

Mulder opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Scully wasn't in her bed. He sat up quickly and ran his eyes over the room.  
A small figure was crouched in the corner, holding a gun.

"Scully?" She didn't reply. He walked over to her. Her body was shaking viciously, and tears were rolling down her face. He didn't know how long she had been like this. "Scully, what's wrong?" He sat down in front of her. She didn't respond.

A faint whisper flowed from her lips. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod Mulder...where are you? Ohmygodohmygod...they are going get me. Ohmygodohmygod..."

Mulder looked over to her. He placed his hand on her arm, and she jumped. She looked over to him. At first it was if he wasn't there, then her eyes focused on him. "Oh my god, Mulder, where have you been? I couldn't find you. You were gone...you weren't here...ohmygodohmygod."

Mulder watched as her eyes darted around the room. "What's wrong, Scully?" She leapt up into his arms, and knocked his body backwards. He tried hard to regain his balance. She sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck. She sobbed quietly into his chest. "It's ok...Scully. It's ok.  
You going tell me what's wrong?"

"They're out there, Mulder. There are twenty of them. I couldn't find you, Mulder. I thought you had left me...and the wallpaper, oh my god, it was dancing and laughing." Mulder rubbed his hands up and down her back. He was trying hard to soothe and comfort her so the shaking would subside.

Mulder sighed. She was having a bad trip. "You're safe, Scully. No-one is going to hurt you. Ok?"

"They're out there, Mulder...they're out there."

"Who Scully?" He stroked the top of her head.

"The bounty hunters, Mulder. There are twenty. All out there, waiting."

Mulder gently eased her off of him, and stood up. He looked out the window, nothing but an empty car park. "They're gone, Scully. There is nobody there."

Scully looked up at him. "You sure?" She stood up, and looked out of the window. Her body jumped, and she crouched herself down again. "There's one there, Mulder."

Mulder looked outside again. "He went, Scully. He saw me, and left."

Scully looked at him again. "You sure?"

"Would I lie to you?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"No, no you wouldn't, Mulder. I trust you. I trust Mulder,  
more then anyone...I do...I love him."

Mulder looked down at her in a state of shock. Then he then grinned,  
amazed at what drugs could do to people.

"So, Scully, you going to go back to bed? They aren't going to hurt you. Ok?"

"Mulder, why are you talking so slow?"

Mulder grinned, the side effects of the drug. He pulled her up and placed her on the bed. "Go to sleep, Scully. You're safe. Ok?"

"Don't leave me, Mulder. Please, come share the bed. I'd feel safer if you were here. Please?"

Mulder climbed into the bed next to her. She lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "That ok for you, Scully?"

"Yes, fine." Suddenly, she jumped and pulled herself closer into Mulder. "There are things up there, Mulder. I can see them."

"I tell you what: I will keep you safe and wake you up if I need any help. Ok?"

"Yes, ok. My gun is there." Her breathing was still erratic, and she tucked her body next to his. He felt her breath on his arm. Before long she was asleep. Mulder peered down at her a few times. Her slender form looked very similar to a small, and scared child. He knew though, she was a very strong woman. It was this woman that kept him going. She proved herself everyday. She always did her best, and he admired her for it. He brushed her hair off her face, and he felt that knot twist in his stomach again. Had she meant what she said about loving him? He ran his finger over the shape of her face. This pretty face had endured so much over the years for him, and the X-files.

Scully moved in her sleep, and turned. Her head was now slanted on his chest, and her left arm was wrapped tightly across his body. Mulder looked down at her, and brought his left arm to lie across her shoulders. For some reason this felt right, it felt comfortable. He looked back up at the ceiling and grinned. What would she feel like in the morning?

Scully rolled over and opened her eyes. The sun shined through the window and she groaned. She sat herself up and quickly looked around. Slowly the memories of the night before began to swim in her brain. She let out another groan. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Morning, Scully. You feeling ok?" Mulder popped his head round the bathroom door and smirked.

Scully looked at him and blushed. "Sorry about last night,  
Mulder...really."

Mulder walked out of the bathroom. "Look, Scully. You weren't to know. I'm just glad you're ok now. You were really scared last night. I didn't know if you would calm down."

"I know. I don't know what came over me. Thanks though,  
Mulder, at least you understood. It could have been much worse."

Mulder rubbed his side gently. "Scully, do you know you fight in your sleep? I think you elbowed me about three times last night."

"Really? Oh I'm so sorry, Mulder."

"It's ok. The bathroom is free now. I'm just popping to the store.  
Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm just going to shower, and get ready. Ok?"

"See you in ten then, Loretta."  
The two of them had concocted a plan over the course of the day. They had both decided that they needed to somehow extract information from Growler. Scully had decided that she should stay in the bar, and Mulder was to go and find out more information about Growler. Mulder had decided that he was going to be as quick as he could. He didn't want Scully to be on her own for too long.

Scully entered the bar alone. She ran her hand through her hair and adjusted her top. She peered around at her surroundings.  
She saw Growler sat in the same seat as he had been before. She headed over. She swung her hips, flicked her hair and walked over to his table. "Is this seat taken?" She smiled.  
He gestured for her to take a seat, and she did.

"You have a good night last night?" He put his hand around her waist and pulled her in closer. "Did you get a good enough buzz?"

"I sure did. That was some good stuff. Better then most I've had." Scully suppressed the urge to cringe at the thought of the night before, but she mentally composed herself and altered her gaze.

"That's good. So where's your fella tonight?" He looked at her eagerly.

Scully looked down at her lap, and fiddled with a ring on her finger. "Oh we had a bit of a fight. I needed a bit of a break ya' know? He is tryin' to find work, and we had an argument.  
It's no biggy, anyway."

"I like Johnny. I think he could work well with me. I just don't think he has the guts, ya' know? If he did, then I'm sure I could give him a job...at least then I get to see more of you." His hand adjusted it's grip on her waist.

"Lets not talk about him. I just want to relax and have myself a good time." She placed her hand on his, and smiled. "So how about we get this party started?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I don't care, as long as it's strong." She looked over to the door. She was waiting for Mulder. He said he wouldn't be long, and she was counting on that. She didn't want to get herself into anymore trouble.

Growler ordered her a Martini, and himself a beer. He placed his hand at the top of her knee, and began to stroke the top of her leg. Scully just smiled at him, even though she was so tempted to smack him in the face.

Over the next hour or so, Growler had ordered Scully several Martini's. She was beginning to feel rather tipsy.  
"Damn. We need to get this party goin'!" she yelled.

"Come with me. I have the perfect solution." Growler smiled at her and took her hand, then he lead her into the men's toilet.  
He locked the door behind him, and walked over to her. He took out a small bag filled with white powder. "You want some?"

Scully just giggled, and licked the bottom of her lip. "I sure do, sugar. What you got there anyway?" In her mind she was running through all the possibilities, weighing out the situation. Mulder would be back soon, so she just had to get this out of the way. It was quite hard to think logically whilst feeling wasted.

"I got me some top quality coke here, babe. So you want some?"

" I sure do." She grinned at him, and followed him into the nearest stall. He lined it up, and sniffed some for himself. He lined one up for her, and passed her the hundred dollar bill he was using. Scully couldn't believe she was taking drugs again. She couldn't fake it. She couldn't spit it out like she had done with the pill.  
An image of her mother flew into her mind. She pushed the image of her mother back into the depths of her brain. At the end of the day, she didn't need her mother telling her she was doing wrong. She knew herself that she was doing wrong. She took a deep breath and leant forward.  
She closed her eyes, and blocked out her conscience. She snorted the line.

After a few minutes she looked at him. "That's some good shit right there!" She slapped his ass and walked out of the cubicle. As she began to unlock the door, he stood behind her and put his arm around her waist. Scully began to panic. She didn't want to blow her cover. She turned herself around. "And what do you think you're doing." She poked him playfully.

"You know what I'm doing." He pulled her in closer. Scully looked up at him. His bright blue eyes and, dark well-gelled hair were shining in the light. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the atmosphere, but she felt her lips touch Growler's. They kissed for a few moments before Scully pulled away,  
and placed her finger on Growler's mouth.

"Sugar, he only shares on Saturdays." She turned herself around and began to walk out of the toilet. She was enjoying the risk. There was something different about taking risks, and having fun,  
that Scully didn't experience very often. The change was somewhat relieving.

"I don't have to wait long do I?" He winked at her, and followed her back to their seat. Growler ordered them some more drinks, and Scully drank them without complaining.  
Scully felt very drunk. The room was actually moving on itss own, and for some strange reason she was having a great time. The music was in the background, and Scully had the urge to dance. She was buzzing, and she felt great. She felt on top of the world, and she suddenly felt like the best dancer on the planet. She pulled at Growler and took him over to the dance floor. She began to dance, her temperature rose and her heart thumped hard in her ears. She didn't care; as far was she was concerned, this was fun.

There was a small podium in the middle of the dance floor. She got up on it, and began to strut her stuff. She moved her body slowly to the rhythm of the music, much to Growler's delight.  
A waitress walked past her, and she grabbed two drinks off the tray and downed them. She swayed, and twisted like she never had before.

She got down after a while, and began dancing with Growler, pushing her body against his. Growler's hand slipped around her stomach, and he pulled her close, her ass rested against his groin. Scully's body rested against his, and she wrapped her arms across her body. He moved his head towards her shoulders, and she could feel his breath on her neck. His lips touched the sensitive skin there, and a shiver traveled up her spine. Her body was responding to his touch, and it was then that alarm bells began ringing in her ears. She was having too much of a good time to realize what was actually happening to her.

She was relieved when Mulder walked though the door. His eyes pointed directly at her, and she saw his mouth drop at the sight of them. She had to act fast. She remembered that their cover was that she and him had fallen out.  
She pulled herself from Growler, much to his protest. She stormed her drunken body over to Mulder as easily as she could.  
She dodged tables and chairs, and staggered past people.

"Go with this, Johnny," she slurred quietly. "You are a complete and utter asshole. I can't believe you stooorrmeed off like that. You left me out there, while you took the car." Scully swayed to one side, and pushed him.

Mulder glared at her. He understood what she meant. His eyes shifted over to Growler, who was giving him the dirtiest look ever. sorry to spoil your fun big guy. "Well, what have I told you about talking to me like a piece of shit. Damn you!  
You treat me with respect you stupid slut, or I'm leaving you here." Mulder looked into Scully's eyes, she was trying to tell him something. Her pupils were dilated, and her face was flushed. He could tell by looking at her, that she was very drunk. It looked as if even standing upright, one of the simplest human functions, had become difficult.

"Hit me, Mulder," she mouthed. "Hit me."

Mulder watched as she repeated that line, over, and over. Her eyes persistent in their cause. "Do I care? For fuck sake! You treat me like horse shit, and I ain't takin' your crap no more. Your momma doesn't like me, and she has no excuse, she is more of a whore then me"  
Scully's body swayed to the side slowly, as if the force of her voice was making her even more unstable.

Mulder looked at her, he didn't want to hit her. His eyes were telling her this, but she was urging him on with hers. She looked at him again. He saw how her eyes were screaming at him to do it, and he knew she would explain later. He raised his hand,  
and slapped her hard against the face. "What have I told you about talking about my momma that way!"

Growler began to walk over to them. He stood next to the arguing couple. "How about we take this outside?"

Scully nodded, and swayed past him. She tripped slightly, and Growler grabbed hold of her. She rubbed her face up and down. She was quite shocked at how hard Mulder had hit her, but she needed him to.

"You're so cute do you know that?" She poked Growler's nose and grinned. She was still buzzing from her line, but her come down had begun.  
This mixed with alcohol, was making her feel quite tired.  
"I'm going back to the motel. I'm not stayin' here anymore with him." She gave Growler a quick peck on the cheek and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." She glared at Mulder, and headed off, rubbing her face as she went. She stumbled a few times, each time she paused, and leaned against the wall. On a few occasions, as she walked, she had burst into laughter. He followed her with his gaze. She bumped into a woman,  
who just smiled and nodded as Scully attempted to give her a hug as an apology. She rummaged in her handbag, and pulled out the key. She bent over and examined the keyhole. She swayed as she was doing it, and repeatedly missed her intended target. Once she was successful, she lurched into the room.

Mulder really didn't mean to hit her that hard, and he was having trouble getting over the shock of it. "Hey sorry about all that commotion, she gets real fiery when she has had a few drinks."

"It's ok. I wanted to have a word with you anyway. I didn't want to in there, you never know who is listening." Growler took Mulder's arm and walked over to a car. "I want you to work for me.  
I want you to dish out some stuff, be one of my boys.  
Firecracker said that you are looking for a job, and I thought I could help you." He looked at his watch. "Look I got to go. If you do want to join,  
then you come here tomorrow at midday. Ok? One of my boys will be here. Come alone." He got in the car and drove off,  
leaving Mulder quite shocked by what had just happened.

When he regained his focus, he headed back to the motel. He picked up an ice bucket as he went. He jingled his keys, and slowly unlocked the door. He popped his head in first. "Scully? You in here?" He saw her sat on the chair, with her head in her hands.  
She was very unsteady. She was swaying in her seat. She looked up at him and gave him a slight smile. She stood up quickly, and ran into the bathroom. Mulder could hear her being sick.  
He shook his head and placed the ice bucket on the table. He headed into the bathroom. He knelt behind her, and pulled her hair out of the way. Her face was pale, and her forehead sweaty. She looked like hell. Mulder held her by the waist as she began to sway again. After a while she stopped being sick, her body leaned against the toilet. He let go of her hair as she struggled to stand. He helped her up, and lead her out of the bathroom. She stopped and stood still. He could see that she was still looking quite ill, and for a moment he thought she was going to be sick again. She carried on walking with him when she tripped, but he caught her and helped her sit down on the bed. "Scully, how much did you have to drink?" He peered into her eyes. "And what did you take?"

"Oh come on, Johnny. I was having a good night." She giggled, giving him a quick poke. "I dunno. I think I had about fourteen Martini's, and whatever else I pinched," she slurred. "Shit, Mulder, I can't take my shoes off."

"Geez, Scully. Anything else?"

"Coke. I tried to snort it, but the ice cubes got stuck up my nose." She burst into a fit of giggles before swaying one more time,  
and falling flat on her back. He could still hear the faint giggles under her breath as she slowly began to fall into a drunken sleep.  
He walked over to the table, and picked up the ice bucket. He pulled out some ice and put it in a small flannel, and placed it on the side of her face. She flinched, but didn't open her eyes to acknowledge that he was there. He left it sitting on her face as he pulled off her shoes, and pulled her up to the top of the bed. He lifted up the covers, and tucked her underneath. He left the ice pack on her face for a few minutes before putting it on the side. He left her to sleep.  
He, instead, sat himself on the chair she had previously occupied, and mulled over the past few hours. A part of him was worried about her.  
Never had he imagined that she would get so far into her character.  
She had so far done LSD, and possibly coke. He wasn't too sure if she was joking or not. She had also consumed a large amount of alcohol, and from what he had seen, she had shown herself up in front of a bunch of strangers. She had also asked him to hit her, for a reason still unknown to him.

As he looked over to the bed, he had the urge to wake her sleeping form.  
He wanted answers, but he knew that she was too drunk to answer anything. After a few more minutes thinking, he pulled off his t-shirt and jeans, and slipped himself on the floor. Then realizing that Scully may be sick on that side of the bed, he picked up all the sheets and pillows,  
and moved himself away from the bed. He placed the ice bucket on the stand next to her. After making his area more Mulder friendly,  
he pulled himself under the covers, and tried to get to sleep.

Scully had been up and down throughout the night. The contents of her stomach forcing itself out of her mouth. Mulder had been up like a shot, and had helped her a few times. He pulled her hair back and had made sure she didn't fall.

At around 3am in the morning, he hadn't woke when Scully had been up to vomit. He had only awoke when he had heard a bang, and had found Scully giggling to herself on the bedroom floor, with a small cut on her lip. He had to lift her up and carry her to the bed. She giggled in his face, and then wrapped her arms round his neck. She then proceeded to try and kiss him. Mulder pushed her back, and brought the covers over her.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. Her shocking red hair was flared across the pillow, and her usually creamed complexion was pale and clammy. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, and he wondered what she dreamt about. Was she plagued with all the horrible memories that they had been through? The cancer and her abduction,  
did they still bother her? He knew Scully far too well. He knew that she battled with her emotions, and always kept them to herself. He wondered if she had acted like that for the good of her job? Or was it more of an outlet?  
He sat by her side for quite a while, and began to wonder what she was like as a teenager. Had she been like this? Had she been sensible her whole entire like? He smiled down at her peaceful form, and headed back over to his Mulder made bed. He eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

Growler stared at Bobby. He wasn't happy. There was no more news on the FBI agents. Things were not going to plan. Bobby was sat in the chair opposite his boss, looking very pale. A layer of sweat had formed on his brow. "Bobby, now tell me again, have you learnt anything more?"

Bobby gulped again as he had previously. "Not really, sir"  
his last words choked slightly.

"And why not, Bobby?" Growler was trying to keep his tone low,  
but sharp.

"The man we had posted at the station, hasn't reported back for a few hours, sir. We just need to find out what has happened to him, and hopefully he will have new information for you."

"For your sake you better, Bobby, or I swear the agents will not be the only ones being fed to the fishes." Growler picked up a paper weight, and launched it at Bobby, who quickly moved out of the way. "Now get out of my sight. I don't want to see you in here until you have more information for me. You understand?"

"Yes, sir," Bobby squealed as he leapt out of the office.

Growler closed his eyes, and leaned back into his chair.  
He was thinking about people. Who had he only met recently? Who seemed suspicious? Thoughts like that zoomed in and out of his head for a few hours, with no answers springing to mind.  
8

Email address: 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Undercover by Splodge04

Email address: wanted :D Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 5

Mulder had woken early, and had headed out to get them some breakfast. No doubt Scully wouldn't feel like eating after the night before, but he decided to get her something anyway. He walked back over to their room, and opened the door quietly. He deposited their coffees and breakfast on the table, and flicked the television on. He turned the volume down and watched the news. When he got bored of that, he proceeded to flick through the channels.

A groan came from the other side of the room. He looked over at Scully, her eyes began to flicker open. Mulder just grinned, and carried on flicking through the channels.  
She opened her eyes and looked around. She licked her dry lips, and brought her hand up to her head. She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, and glared over at him.

"How you feeling, Scully?"

Scully lifted her hand to him as a gesture for him to be quiet. She slowly got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom.  
She closed the door behind her. Mulder could hear her shuffling around in the bathroom, and the sound of running water. Minutes later, she appeared and slowly deposited herself on the bed, facing away from him. She placed her head in her hands, and groaned.

"So, how's the morning treating you, Scully? You want a coffee?"

"What time is it, Mulder?" she croaked. Her voice sounded just as rough as she looked.

"Half nine, Scully. You were out for the count when I got up this morning. I got you a coffee, and a bagel." Mulder looked over at her, the pale light that was coming from the window was shining on her face.  
He could see that there was a bruise on her cheek. He swallowed hard. There was a sense of deep guilt building up in his stomach, something that rivalled even Scully's hangover. Scully turned to face him; she looked pale. "I'll pass,  
even the thought of food makes me feel like vomiting."

Mulder grinned. "You did enough of that last night."

Scully looked at him. "I don't remember much...oh god, my head feels like its going to explode." She rubbed her temples, and lay back down on the bed.

Mulder picked up a packet and threw it at her. "Here you go, Tylenol. I thought you might need it...I think we need to talk about last night, Scully."

Scully took the packet gratefully, and swallowed two with the glass of water by her bed . "Later." She put her hand on her stomach. "Oh, I feel so damn rotten. I haven't had a hangover like this in years."

"Well, Scully, you did drink half of the bar. You couldn't even walk properly."

She groaned. "I just need to shower. We can talk later,  
when we go to the diner. Thanks for the bagel, I doubt I will eat it."

"It's ok...well hurry yourself up. I need to talk to you before mid day."

"Why?" She looked over at him. "Why mid day?"

"Just go get your shower. Let's wait until you are back in the land of the sober people."

Scully walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. She gasped. She hadn't realised that she had a bruise on face, and a cut on her lip. She ran her fingers over her cheek, it was sore. She closed her eyes, and tried to remember what had happened last night, but she couldn't. She was sure Mulder would explain.

She turned on the shower, and took out her toothbrush. Her mouth tasted like an ashtray, and there was funny tang at the back of her throat. She brushed her teeth and tongue,  
and decided that she needed a change of clothes. She hadn't realised she had slept in the same clothes as she had been out in the night before. She opened the door. Mulder nodded his head at her, and she grabbed her bag. She knew she was either going to have to put lots of foundation on to cover that bruise, or wear a large pair of sunglasses. It was under her eye, and ran down the side of her face. There seemed to be shapes there that looked like fingertips. She shrugged her shoulders and began to undress, hoping to wash away her hangover.

When she left the bathroom, she put her sunglasses on and plastered foundation over the bruises. She picked up her handbag, and looked over at Mulder. "Shall we go then?"

Mulder flicked off the television, and picked up his jacket.  
He turned the handle, and opened the door. "After you, Loretta."

Scully just glared at him through the sunglasses, and walked through the door. She walked off towards the diner,  
keeping her eyes away from the glaring sun. Mulder caught up with her as they entered the diner, and the took the same seats they had the previous day. Mulder peered at her through the sunglasses. "You there?" He grinned cheerily at her, but it was plainly obvious she wasn't in the mood.

"You ordering anything?" she mumbled at him.

"No, I'm ok. How about you? You recovered yet?"

"I'm not hungry." She shifted her weight, and looked over at Mulder. "So, you wanted to talk about last night? I can't remember much."

Mulder looked at her suddenly feeling uncomfortable,  
he didn't want to have to explain it to her. "Yeah, I did. I was just worried about you"  
He felt his voice trail off as she removed the sunglasses. He felt even more uncomfortable now she was giving him that 'I don't need looking after' look.

"Why? I told you before, Mulder, I'm fine. I just did what I needed to do, that's all. Ok?"

"Scully, you were totally wasted last night. You said you would explain to me this morning why I had to...why I," he cut off, and looked at her face, noticing the bruise that lay beneath the makeup.

"Why you what?" She looked at him eagerly,  
her eyes wincing from the incoming sunlight. She pushed her sunglasses back on.

"You mean you don't remember anything?"

"I remember bits, mostly from the beginning. When I got into the bar, I sat next to him. I started drinking my martini's, and then we went into the toilet..."

"WHAT! Why?" He lowered his voice when he realised people were looking over.

Scully paused, and looked down at her hands. "We went in there so he could snort a line. That's why, before you jump to any conclusions." She folded her arms. Mulder knew he was beginning to annoy her.

"Well, as long as it was him only." He looked at her hoping that it truly was Growler only.

"I don't see why it's any of your business actually." He saw her lips purse, and her arms wrap round each other tighter.

"Scully, you did to? See, this is why I am worried.  
This isn't you!"

"I can look after myself. I didn't want to look suspicious!"

"I hope that's all it was." Mulder stood up, and walked over to the counter. He bought himself a coffee. When he returned, he was greeted with an icy stare, that he managed to catch though the sunglasses.

"What was that supposed to mean!" she hissed at him.

"Nothing, nothing." He looked away awkwardly. "So do you remember anything else?"

"No. After that, all I remember doing is dancing."

"So you don't know how you got that bruise then?" His voice was barely audible.

"No I don't, are you going to tell me?"

"Scully, you got into a bar fight with two women! You kicked their ass. It was quite good." He gave her a grin, even though he was squirming inside. He didn't want to tell her the truth.

"What! No way...really?" She looked at him, her face etched with shock.

"No, not really, Scully. I'm only messing." He paused,  
and looked away from her.

"Mulder...tell me." The words sounded more like a plea than an order.

"Scully...I...it was me. I did it." He looked over at her, and he saw her mouth drop open. Her brow wrinkled, and he could see her begin to process the information. Her mouth tensed up, and she bowed her head.

"Why? Did you split my lip as well?" She looked over at him now with pure curiosity.

Mulder let out a little laugh. "Scully, you told me to. I wanted to know why you told me to. The lip was from where you fell over last night, when you were wasted."

Scully nodded at him, and he saw her brow wrinkle again.  
She was thinking. She shook her head. "I...I don't quite remember." She inhaled and rubbed her fingers on her temple.

"I'm sure you will remember. Another thing,  
I have to meet one of Growler's cronies at noon. He said he wants me to work for him. I don't know if I want to though."

Scully looked over at him sharply. "You need to, Mulder.  
We need that information." She gasped, and ran her hands over her face. "I remember now. We were talking, and he said he didn't think you had the guts. I thought if you got aggressive with me, then he might consider it."

Mulder nodded his head, he understood now. "Ok. Well I will meet this guy then at noon. What are you going to do?"

"Sleep, Mulder. Or I could do something. I might go and see Growler later though, see if I can pry information out of him. Mulder, be careful. Ok? Make sure that you don't make anything too obvious. I think we need to use those phones now. You need to be clued up on the drugs and stuff."

"Hey, Scully. I thought you were the master in that department now." He grinned at her, but deep down the thought frightened him.

Mulder had phoned the mysterious man on his newly given cell phone. He had been given a few tips, and had learnt as much as he could with the little resources he had. Scully was looking over at him. She knew that he felt very guilty about her face. She knew she couldn't say anything to comfort him. Her face was sore, and she had tried as hard as she could to keep it covered. It wasn't his fault, she told him to do it.

She stood up and walked over to him, and sat on the bed next to him. "Mulder, I want you to be careful. Ok? We don't know what he wants you to do. Leave your gun and I.D here in the draw, that's where I'm keeping mine.  
We don't want him catching you out."

Mulder looked up at her and nodded, his eyes shifting to the heavily foundationed area, and his stomach clenched. "Scully, I don't want you to go far while I'm gone. Ok?  
You can take the car, go shopping or something, just don't go and see Growler."

Scully shifted in her seat, and placed her hand on his.  
"Mulder, you don't need to worry about me. We need this case over with." Scully looked at his eyes, which were glancing at her bruise. "And, Mulder. The eye, its not you fault. I told you to do it."

Mulder looked into her eyes, and noticed they were sparkling at him. He knew she meant it, she didn't want him to blame himself. "Scully, it's just the principle. It's not in me to do that."

"I'm sorry. Ok?" Scully smiled.

"Why are you sorry, Scully? It was me that hit you!"

"Mulder, I know you far too well. I should never have asked you to do it, no matter how drunk I was."

"And high...so, you going to keep yourself out of his way?"

Scully nodded and stood up. "I think I might go for a drive or something. I won't be long. I will be here when you get back. Be careful"  
She picked up the car keys, and walked up to the door.  
"So, Johnny, you going to go get us some money then?" She opened the door, and walked out.

Mulder picked up his jacket, and threw it on. When he looked at Scully, he saw her look at him sharply. Mulder walked out and noticed two men standing by the tree was where he was meant to be.

Mulder grinned at Scully, and began to talk to her. "Hey, honey. Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Scully looked over at the men, and she looked over at Mulder. She shrugged to herself. She took Mulders hand. Mulder looked at her with a slight look of shock. Scully wrapped her arms round his neck, and glanced over at the men. It was obvious they had to make a scene. Mulder slid his hands down to her ass and she quickly gave him the evils.

"Get your hands off my ass if you want everything left in tact," she grinned lightly as she spoke through her teeth.

Mulder's hand moved up to the base of her back,  
and he grinned at her. She let out a little laugh as he pulled her in for the kiss. Their lips touched, and Mulder felt a jolt rush through his body. He deepened the kiss. He felt Scully's tongue enter his mouth, and he played with it gently. Now this was fun!

Scully was the first to pull away, and she looked cheekily up at Mulder. Mulder thought he saw a glint in her eye, but when he looked again it was gone. The men were watching them, so Mulder slapped her ass. Scully looked at him as if she would kill him, but hid it with a gentle smile. Mulder walked away, after giving her another quick kiss.  
He walked over to the men. This was now or never.  
The men gestured to a car with darkened windows. He watched Scully drive off into the distance, before entering the car.

Scully had drove to the nearest town, and looked in and out of shops. She was looking for something to buy. She had already bought one or two things for Loretta, and then a few souvenirs.

She walked into a nice little boutique, and saw the most gorgeous flowered dress she had ever seen. Flowers weren't really her thing, but it was such a lovely dress. It was made of white cotton, with a light pink flowered pattern on. She picked it off the rack and a light breeze swept through the boutique, making it flutter in the wind. She wanted to try it on, so she asked the clerk where the changing rooms were. She walked into the small room ,and locked the door. She slid the dress on, and smiled at herself in the mirror. The dress fitted snugly against her waist, and it highlighted her curves perfectly. The low cut front was perfect for her, and so was the length. The dress came to her knees. It was not too long or short for her tiny frame. The white made her hair stand out, and her eyes seemed to come alive. She gave herself a little twirl, and she blushed slightly at how girly she seemed all of a sudden. Not a girly look, like Loretta, but more of an innocent girly. She glanced down at herself and smiled, she wanted this dress. She pulled the price tag round, it wasn't even that expensive. She put it back on the hanger and got changed, leaving the room with a radiating smile.

She walked past some shoes, and her smile got even bigger.  
They were the shoes, end of. She picked up the box with her petite size 5 on, and put them on the counter. The clerk rung up the total ,and she handed over her card. She signed and left the boutique feeling very pleased with herself.

Her hungry stomach wrenched her back to reality, and she looked down the road and spotted a nice little deli. This was a break from her burger binge. She walked across the road,  
and a brief feeling of worry came over her as she wondered how Mulder was doing.

Mulder was stood in a very over-decorated, office type room. It was in a warehouse somewhere. The blacked out windows in the car, had made it near impossible for him to figure out where he was. He looked over to the man sitting behind the desk. The man was glaring over at him, and had been for around five minutes. This man wasn't Growler,  
he was obviously some kind of henchman or an enforcer. The man looked down at his knuckles, and over to Mulder again. "So you're Johnny. My boss told me about you.  
He says you are a little firecracker."

Mulder glared over at him. "No. I think he was referring to my girlfriend when he made that remark," he fired back.

"Ahhh. So that beautiful redhead is your girlfriend. Very nice.  
I heard that she is a right flirt, sounds like fun to me."

"I think you should shut your mouth. Don't talk about her like that, or I'll..."

"You'll what? Look, no offence buddy, but you're listening to me right now. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Growler told me that you are going to be working for us now."

Mulder's jaw was clenched tight, he nodded in response.  
"What is it you want me to do?"

The man grinned. "Not so fast. You ain't doing anything for us yet. I'm not so sure about you."

Mulder gulped but maintained his glare at the man. "What are you trying to say?"

"You know what I mean. You just don't seem the type." He stood up and walked over to Mulder, their noses almost touching each others.

"What, just because I take care of my appearance, and don't bulk up like you. That makes me not the type"

The man just smiled. "Well, I can see you have a mouth on you,  
but I'm not sure about the muscle. We need serious people, Johnny. We don't need some shmuck who thinks he's solid.  
We need bottle, and you need to know what you are on about."

Mulder glared at him as the man walked away. "Well you don't know me."

"We shall see." The man clicked his fingers, and another man walked in. The other man was big and stocky, and towered above Mulder. Mulder stared at him. "Benny, I think we need to see what this guy is really made of."

Mulder watched Benny as he clicked his knuckles and walked towards him. Mulder knew this bloke was much stronger then him, but Mulder had speed and FBI training under his belt. The man swung for Mulder, but Mulder managed to dodge it. Mulder grabbed his arm, and bent it behind the mans back. He forced him against the wall, FBI style. He hooked his arm around the man, and got him in a choke hold. The man was too strong for him, and managed to break free. He came at Mulder like a raging bull,  
but Mulder was too quick for him. Mulder hit him hard in the stomach, and as the man bent over, he kicked him in the head sending him to the floor. Mulder gave the man a hard kick to the side, and stood on his throat, exerting as much pressure as he could. The man struggled beneath him, he couldn't breathe properly. Soon he gave in, and nodded his head at his boss. Benny stood up, and left the room feeling quite ashamed. The other man just looked at Mulder. "You surprise me, Johnny. Now take a seat so we can have a little chat."

Mulder sat himself in the available chair, and pulled it closer. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well I'm still unsure."

Mulder rolled up his fists. "What do you mean? I just took care of one of your guys."

"Just because you can take a guy out, doesn't mean you are an ideal candidate. You need to know your stuff, and you need to prove yourself." The man eyed him up, and leaned in closer. "Firstly we are going to see if you really know your stuff, and then you are going to do me a favour. I need to know that you are what you say you are." He stood and left the room, leaving Mulder panicked and uncomfortable.

Scully had been waiting anxiously for Mulder in their hotel room for about two hours, when he finally turned up. He looked tired and worried when he entered their room. He looked over at her and slung his jacket on the chair. "You ok, Mulder?" She looked at him, and gestured to the bed for him to sit down.

"Fine, Scully. I'm fine." He took the offered seat, and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Mulder, what happened?" She spoke quietly next to him.

He sighed. "Well for one, they made me fight with one of their cronies, to see if I was up to the job. Then this man, who I think is Grower's right hand guy,  
still didn't trust me. They gave me different drugs, and I had to guess what each one was, and the selling price. I passed that though. I have to do something for him...to prove myself." He swallowed hard and looked at Scully.

"Tell me, Mulder."

"Well, he wants me to go get money for him, from people who haven't paid." He swallowed again, and looked away.  
"But all of them are women. He said that I have to go out with one of his guys, and make these women pay up.  
God knows what he means by make them, but I can't hit them,  
Scully. Hitting you was probably one of the hardest things I have ever done, and you told me to."

"Oh, Mulder...what are you going to do?"

"Well, we need to do this case. We need to get it out of the way. I'm sure I can think of something...and that's not all."

"No? What else do they want you to do?" Scully was feeling very angry. She was seeing Mulder being forced to do things he was morally bound not to do. She was beginning to think that this case wasn't worth it.

"When I was there, I overheard some men talking. I heard the name of our missing man. I think Growler is very involved with this, Scully. I think he is our man. We need more evidence, like get him to talk about it...you could wear a wire or something, and get it on tape." He shook his head. "No, I can't put you at risk."

"Mulder, if that is what we need to do, then I will.  
I can handle Growler."

"Scully, half of those men there were talking about Growler's little firecracker, being you. Growler wants to see you tonight. I was meant to make you meet him,  
but I don't want you to, Scully, not without me being there."

"Mulder, I will be fine. I will stay in the bar.  
I'll wait in the bar until you get back. I can take care of myself, Mulder."

Mulder looked at her, he admired her persistence. He didn't know anyone with as much will as her. She always did what she thought best, kept her word, and did what she could for him. These were more of the reasons why he loved her. She was the best thing in his life, apart from his sister. "I know you can. I just don't trust him."

"Mulder, we can sort this out. Give it another two days, and I think we will have what we need. Then we can go home. We can go investigate as many paranormal and unexplained cases as you want, and I will never volunteer us to do any of this again."

Mulder smiled at the idea of Scully suggesting paranormal cases. "Ok, but you will wear a wire, and you will not leave that bar. Ok?"

"Ok. When do they want you to go and meet this guy?"

"I have an hour or so yet. I think I'm going to have a shower and rest for a bit."

Scully nodded and stood up off the bed. She moved her shopping bags out of the way. "I got you something while I was in town."

Mulder smiled. " Really? For me? Aww you shouldn't have."

"It's no big deal, Mulder." She chucked it at him. "Think it as a souvenir."

Mulder turned it over in his fingers. It was a key ring. He looked at the image on the front and smiled. It was a little green man holding the American flag. He looked at Scully and smiled. "Where did you find this?"

"In some shop. It was your type of shop, Mulder, full of things like that. Look on the back."

Mulder flipped the key ring over, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards. "Scully, this is..."

"I saw this neat place. I thought that I could get something engraved into the back, similar to the key ring you got me." She hadn't accidentally come across the key ring. She had gone on a mission after sitting in the Deli. While she was sat eating her sandwich, she had thought about Mulder and what he had done for her over the years. She had also thought about her hidden feelings for him. Her thoughts had drifted a few times to the kiss that they had shared only hours before. Scully's stomach had erupted into a wave of warm tingling sensations. The way his lips had felt against hers. It felt so good. The kiss had awakened many of the emotions she tried so hard to keep at bay. She denied these emotions often, but she knew there was a connection between the two of them, no matter how hard she tried to blow them off.

When she had looked out of the deli window, she had spotted an old shop.  
She had seen a little alien poster in the window. She knew she could find him something there, just a little something that he could have. She had walked into the shop, and had asked the store owner if he had anything "alien" related.  
He pulled the key ring out; it was perfect.

Mulder stared at it in his fingers, and looked over at her.  
'No matter what, I'll always be here' with Scully written at the bottom. Mulder stood up and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and gave her a hug. "Thanks. I would have thought you would have got something like, 'the truth is out there' or 'Cancer man is a...'" He grinned and let her go. Mulder looked into her crystal blue eyes, and it was at that moment that he knew, she was the one. It hit him like a sledgehammer to the chest, he blinked and then blinked again. Everything came rushing into his head at one, everything she had ever done for him, and all the sacrifices she had made. This ongoing journey to find his sister had now become her quest, it became so clear. He loved her. There was a tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach that was working its way through his body. It slowly began to overwhelm him.

"Mulder, you ok?" Scully looked up at him as she placed her hand on his arm.

Mulder blinked and took in a deep breathe. "Yeah sorry, spaced out there. Thanks, Scully, for this. It means a lot to me.  
You buy anything else while you were there?"

Scully smiled. "It's ok, Mulder, I just wanted to get you something for a change. I did buy other things. I bought Loretta a new outfit,  
and Scully a new outfit." She lifted up the bag and pulled out her dress.

"I never knew Loretta was into flowers, Scully." He pulled the bag off her, and pulled out a short denim skirt followed by a silky satin halter-neck. "Now, Scully, this is definitely a new for you"

"Oh, Mulder, stop messing. The dress is MINE, and the skirt and top is Loretta's." She took them off him of him, and folded them neatly on the chair.

"Oh, Scully, you not going to model them for me?" He pulled his best puppy dog face at her, and smiled.

"No." She looked at him. "And the puppy dog face doesn't work with me, Mulder. You should know that by now."

"Worth a try." He sat himself on the bed, and flicked the key ring between his fingers.

"I'm going in the shower now." Scully picked up some things,  
and walked into the bathroom, leaving Mulder alone.

Mulder looked down at the key ring, and turned it over. The little green man looked happily up at him. He turned it over again, and looked at the inscription. His stomach jolted. There had always been something there between him and Scully, it was something silent. They didn't need words. His brain reeled back to all the cases in the past, all the times she had risked herself for him, and how he had for her. He wondered if Scully had ever felt the same about him, but he dismissed that idea.

There was still a light tingling sensation in his stomach, but he shrugged it off, maybe he was hungry. No it's not that. He sighed, and picked up his wallet. He tucked the key ring deep inside his pocket, and left to get something to eat.

Scully pulled on the denim skirt and halter-neck, and walked out of the bathroom to be overwhelmed by the smell of burgers.  
She rolled her eyes, and pulled the towel off her head. She sat in front of the mirror. She slowly blow dried her hair, and put on her make up, as Mulder watched a baseball game on the television. There was a burger sat on the table, looking at her, but she ignored it.

"Hey, Scully. I got you a burger and a diet Pepsi"

"Thanks. I'll pass on the burger, I ate earlier" She pulled on her heels, and walked over to the table. She picked up her Pepsi, and handed the burger over to Mulder.

Mulder looked over at Scully, and systematically looked her up and down. She looked beautiful. The skirt fit snugly round her body, and her top clung to her in all the right places. He laughed to himself as he thought that she should wear things like that all the time. Her hair had that nice bounce to it,  
but in a different more Loretta way. It was her eyes that he took the most time to admire, the eyeliner was a godsend. Her blue ocean like eyes were glistening in the light, and they stood out like a ruby in a coal bucket. His eyes lingered on hers for a bit longer, until she noticed him staring at her. "So, Mulder, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go, but I don't know about you though. I don't want you to go to that bar."

"Mulder, look, I can take care of myself. We need to do this, it has to be done." She folded her arms tight, and Mulder knew that this was her 'not giving in' stance.

"Ok, Scully. But I want you to be careful. I don't want you to leave that bar until I get back." Mulder pulled her hand over to him, he placed his hand either side of it. "Please, Scully, promise me."

"Geez, Mulder. Ok, I promise." She softened her expression as she watched him look at her with those big hazel eyes. "What about you?  
What are you going to do?"

Mulder let go of her hands, and ran one of his through his hair.  
"I have a few ideas running in my head."

Scully nodded her head and stood up. "Well, Mulder, you need to be careful as well. I don't want you slipping up."

"You think I would mess it all up? Scully, what do you take me for?"

Scully was taken aback by the volume in his voice. "Mulder,  
look, this could be dangerous, for both of us. I'm just saying." She picked up her handbag, and slipped the voice recorder in to it.

Mulder nodded. "You going now?"

"Mulder, have you seen the time? I think its time for you to go."

Mulder looked down at his watch and sighed, she was right.  
"Ok, do you have that phone with you? Just in case of emergencies?"

"Yes, Mulder. I also have the voice recorder, do you have the phone?"

"Check. I left my badge in the drawer with yours, but I'm taking my gun. Bang goes my shower and rest then."

Scully nodded opened the door. "I'll see you later then." She looked at him one more time, just for her own reassurance, and walked down to the bar. Mulder walked out into the car lot.  
She turned around and saw him get into the car and drive off, she hoped he would be ok.

Email address: 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Undercover by Splodge04

Feedback wanted :D Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 6

Scully walked into the bar, and looked around. The bar was empty, and Growler was nowhere to be seen.  
She walked over to the bar, and ordered herself a martini before retiring into the corner. She lifted the olive out of it, and rolled it between her fingers. She was worried about Mulder,  
and was slowly beginning to regret taking this case. She was finding this case really hard, she had to continually act out a part that was totally the opposite of her. She had to constantly keep herself guarded, and make sure that she, and Mulder were ok.

There was a small wrench in Scully's stomach, and she felt the rise in emotion out of nowhere. She felt a few tears well up in her eyes, and there was a small lump in her throat. She sighed, it seemed the past few days were indeed taking there toll on her, but she brought back her emotional barrier and let it pass by. She continued to stare at the olive, working the stick in which it was on through her fingers. Another sigh passed her lips, and the seat in which she was sat on seemed to dip a short distance from her. She looked up, and Growler was looking eagerly at her. He moved up closer to her, and placed his drink on the table. He looked down at her. "Hey, you ok, firecracker? You look a bit down"  
He placed his arm around her waist.

Scully just looked at him and smiled. "Sure. So you wanted to see me?"

Growler ignored her question, and he put his hand on hers. "You and Johnny had another fight?"

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking while I was waiting for you. You wanted to see me?"

Growler nodded his head. "I did indeed."

"Any reason why?"

"Do I need a reason to take one of my favourite ladies out? And you know it's Saturday, and Johnny is out doing some work for me."

Scully didn't seem to notice the emphasis on the word 'Saturday.' She could see him leering down at her, and she just smiled and nodded. Growler's hand shifted from her hand to her leg. She took her drink and began to drink it. She downed it quite quickly, hoping that Growler would leave to get her a refill.

"So...what did you have in mind?"

Growler looked down at her empty glass. "Thirsty? Or is it going to be another one of those nights?" He smirked,  
and shuffled along the seat. He got up and headed to the bar. Scully just watched him, and pulled her skirt as far down her legs as she could. She was going to have a long bath when she got back to the motel room.

Growler's back pocket began to vibrate, and he pulled out his cell phone. He looked over at Scully and quickly said, "be right back." The bar man poured the drinks as Growler left. Growler headed outside and flipped his phone open. "What?" he growled down the phone.

"Sir." It was Bobby. "We have some pictures of these FBI agents, sir."

Growler pulled out a cigarette and sparked it up. "Go on then, what do they look like?"

Bobby cleared his throat at the end of the phone. "The man has dark brown hair and hazel eyes."

Growler rolled his eyes. "Come on you fool. I need something I bit more descriptive to go on." He took another drag on his cigarette.

"Would it be better if I brought the photos down, sir?"

"No, dammit, I'm busy. Just give me what you can, and I will look at them later."

"He has a rather large nose. He's about six feet-ish and has a mole on his right cheek. The name's Fox Mulder."

Growler reeled through all the people he knew, but nothing sprang to mind. "What about the woman?"

"Hmm ok. She has redish auburn hair, and blue eyes. She is about 5ft 3. She's very pretty ,sir. Her name is Dana Scully."

Growler took another drag from his cigarette and froze. "Red hair? Shit." He realized that this description was very similar to his new friend Loretta. He had to be sure. "Anything else?"

"Not really, sir. You won't be able to tell until you see the photos for yourself...I can bring them down."

"No, stay there. I might phone you later. I may have one of them here, but I just have to make sure." He put the phone down, and looked around. He flicked his cigarette.  
It can't be Loretta, she is too non FBI. Then a plan popped into his head. He walked back into the bar. He quickly pulled something out of his pocket, and put it between his fingers. He walked over to the bar and picked up their drinks, slipping something in Scully's martini.

Feed Me Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Undercover by Splodge04

Feedback wanted.

:D Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 7 part 1

Mulder walked slowly down the back alley. He looked back to make sure that he wasn't being followed by one of Growlers 'buddies'. He saw his target at the end of the alley, he slowly walked up behind her, and grabbed her arm. He spun her around, and looked back down the dark alley. They were watching him. He shoved her up against the wall and spoke softly to her. "I'm not here to hurt you. Ok?" She wriggled, terrified in his grasp. "You see those men down there? Do you know who they work for?"

"Growler," she whimpered. Her dark brown eyes darting around.

"And you know what they want, don't you?"

She nodded. "Please don't hurt me."

Mulder looked at her. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you. Ok? I'm an FBI agent. I'm meant to be stopping these guys. I'm under cover, and I need you to play along."

The girl looked at him, Mulder saw the puzzled look in her eyes. "But then if they find out I went along with it, they will come get me." She began to struggle in his arms.

Mulder shook his head. "You owe them one hundred and fifty bucks right?"

Her face scrunched up, her dark brown eyes filled with tears.  
"I don't have it though."

Mulder dragged her closer towards a big dumpster, so they were mostly out of view. "Reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet."

"Why?" Tears were falling freely down her face, creating dark tracks from her makeup.

"For your sake and mine, just do it, or it will be them dealing with you. I don't need the trouble right now"  
Mulder could see the fear and puzzlement in her expression.  
This was difficult, he as an FBI agent was meant to protect people, and here he was helping the criminals do their work. He was trying to work himself around it, to save the both of them. He couldn't stand the idea that this woman was scared of him, that it was him that was causing this fear and confusion.

She reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, she took out one hundred and fifty dollars. "Does this mean I owe you the money?"

"No, just do it. Ok? Then we call all go home happy.  
Now I want you to play along...can you do that?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"NOW COME ON YOU STUPID BITCH, I KNOW YOU HAVE THE MONEY." Mulder shoved her against the wall, trying to be as light as he could.

The girl winced. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, IT'S.  
IT'S IN MY PURSE."

Mulder ripped her purse off of her, and opened it,  
taking the money from her hands as he did. "PAY UP NEXT TIME, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY, YOU STUPID WHORE"  
He let her go, and gave her a little wink before he walked off. He could hear her sob in the distance,  
he just hoped they were tears of happiness. Mulder trudged down the alley. He walked over to the tallest guy and slammed the money into his open hand.  
"Who's next?" He looked at the men menacingly.  
The two guys looked at each other and nodded. They jumped into the car. Mulder climbed in and sighed, he wondered how long he could keep this up, his wallet wouldn't last that long.

Scully looked around at the bar; and hiccupped lightly.  
The room was spinning very quickly, and she had noticed a slight numbing sensation travelling around her body.  
She didn't actually know how much she had had to drink.  
Scully was so confused, it seemed as if she didn't know what was going on. Growler was talking to her, she could see his lips moving, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She felt her cheeks flush, and she had begun to feel light headed. Growler was laughing now at a joke unknown to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out; she began to panic. "Air," she coughed, taking a deep breathe. "I need air."

Growler looked at her, trying to hide his grin. The drugs were working. "Sure, ok, lets go."

Scully shifted herself in her chair and tried to stand,  
her legs were wobbly underneath her. Her vision was swaying in front of her like the waves on the ocean. She gripped hold of Growler, who took hold of her to steady her unsteady legs.

"Geez, Loretta, how much have you had to drink?  
I didn't think you had that many," he said as he pulled open the bar door. Scully swayed as he veered her out of the door. She didn't reply to him, she just leaned against the wall of the building. She took in deep breaths, hoping it would steady her. She didn't know what was happening to her.

Growler looked down at her and smiled. He put his hands round the back of her, and pulled her in close. Scully looked up at his blue eyes, and she had an overwhelming sense to kiss him, something was definitely wrong.

He leaned down close to her, and she felt his breath on her face. Her brain was telling her body to pull away, but it wasn't responding.  
Her vision blurred slightly as he got closer. She could feel the warmth from his body, and it was making her feel suffocated. She wanted to break free. Growler's lips touched hers, and she felt her lips part for him. Her brain was in no control of her body. The kiss seemed to last an age, and when he pulled away all she wanted to do was pass out, and make it all go away.

Growler leered down at her. "How bout we take this party elsewhere"  
he whispered in her ear, as he groped at her ass. Growler took her around the waist, and walked her towards her motel.

Scully was panicking now. Her brain was reeling with thought and actions that she wanted to act upon, but nothing happened.  
Growler took her bag and opened it, he pulled out her key so he could get the number off it. When he had it he nodded and closed her bag. Scully was breathing slow and deep, she needed to get out of this. She thought hard about making her legs stop working, and she felt them retaliate a bit.  
Growler just pulled her along like she was a rag doll. She did now think she was going to pass out, her vision darkened and she just wanted to sleep. Growler pulled her over to her room and he unlocked it, No you can't. He'll find out, SHIT!. Scully swayed in front of him and tried to tell him to take her elsewhere, but again her body failed her. Growler pulled her close to him, and began kissing her slowly, working his hand up her skirt. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He knew the drug would knock her out soon, but he just needed time.

"Loretta, hun, I think it's time Johnny shared. Don't you think?" Growler smiled up at her as he noticed her eyelids dip up and down. It wouldn't be long now. He rubbed his hands up her legs as he pulled himself on top of her.

Scully could feel the weight of him pressing down on her. His breathe washed against her neck as he began kissing it. Oh my god, we are going to have sex. Why can't I do anything? She felt herself try and resist him, but nothing was working. She looked up at the ceiling and it span in front of her, she wanted Mulder. Images of Mulder running in to the room with his gun, and kicking Growler's ass were floating around in her brain. Mulder keeping her safe and protecting her, that is what she wanted. She wanted Mulder to pull her in to his arms and protect her. She wanted his warmth and compassion, she wanted him. It felt so right that this should be Mulder here now with her. This should be Mulder making love to her, not Growler violating her. Her thoughts drifted out again to Mulder. She was brought back suddenly by the shifting body of Growler. He began to take her top off, but instead she felt herself flush. The room swam in front of her, and she felt a stabbing pain in her head. The world went black.

Growler had been searching the room for around ten minutes. He had fished though the bags on the floor and been checked for things in the bathroom. He looked oddly at the bed, on the floor Hmm maybe they did have a fight. He stuffed all the clothes back in the bag and eyed the room up again. He looked over to the bed and looked in the draw next to it. The draw came out of the cabinet easily, he turned it upside down, everything inside fell onto the bed. Nearly everything in the drawer was useless, the gun he put to one side and pulled out two wallet like holders. As he placed the wallet type thing on the bed, it came open, it revealed the identity of the owner. Johnny was the owner of this one, his clean cut features stared hard at him, his eyes grew wide, anger boiled inside of him. The other one was ripped open and his reaction was much more aggressive, the woman that looked up at him from the picture was someone he knew, it was Loretta. Well, Loretta was obviously not Loretta, but someone named Agent Dana Scully of the FBI.  
He looked down at the woman and he shook his head, she would wake up soon and he had to do something. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Bobby, get down here with Ronnie and Archie, bring the van. I'm at the motel next to the Red Bar, the door number is sixty-nine." He slammed the phone down and dialled another number.

"I want you to bring Johnny back to Fisher's way, we need to teach that son of a bitch a lesson...no, his name is Agent Fox Mulder." There was a slight pause. "Yeah he's part of the FBI scum on our cases... I want him back now." He put the phone down and put it back in his pocket. There was movement over on the bed and she sat up and looked up at him. Growler pulled her up and slammed her hard in the face and she flew sideways to the floor with a thud.

Scully's nose was bleeding, she had heard her nose crunch under the weight of the punch. Through the stream of tears she could see her gun sitting in the drawer, she got up quickly and her hand dove at it. Growler was already upon her.

"Get the fuck off me!" Scully yelled, as he grabbed her by the throat. He grabbed the gun from her hand and began squeezing hard against her windpipe, she choked slowly under his grasp. Breathing was becoming harder and harder and her vision was swimming in front of her eyes again.

"So..." He squeezed harder. "You think you can pull the wool over my eyes Dana Scully."

Scully could see the menacing look in his eyes, she attempted to swallow but instead all she could feel was pain. "No," was all she managed to squeeze out as the pressure on her windpipe increased. She needed to get free, to find Mulder and leave. She kicked Growler hard in the stomach with the last burst of energy she had. Growler didn't even hesitate,  
he lifted her off the floor and flung her hard into the wall. Her head hit the wall with a gut wrenching thump, and the wallpaper in which her head had collided with was now smeared with a dark red liquid.  
Scully's world went black for the second time that night. Growler just left her on the floor as he waited for the van. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been,  
he sighed, he actually liked Loretta. She was a damn good bird.

Mulder was walking towards his third target when he felt a strong hand take hold of his arm. He turned to see one of Growlers cronies. "Hey, guys, look, she's there I can do this."

"You are coming with us, Agent Mulder." The guy twisted Mulder's arm behind his back and began dragging him towards the van.

Mulder twisted against the pain, and whipped his head back breaking the man's nose instantly. The other guy grabbed Mulder, and slammed him into the wall, Mulder gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Mulder turned quickly and kicked the guy hard in the stomach and then punched him in the head, he went down with a thump. The guy with the broken nose punched Mulder hard in the ribs and he felt his ribs crack, this followed by a blinding pain. Mulder stepped back feeling dazed and then realized he needed to get away.  
Both of the men were now walking towards him, he had to get back to Scully. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun and pointed it at the men. Mulder wasn't quick enough, one of the guys was wrestling him, trying to get the gun off him. While the guy was wrestling him the other man had slammed Mulder hard in the face. Blood was dripping from Mulder's mouth and he yanked hard at the gun, which pulled the trigger.  
The air around him echoed with the sound of his gun as one of the men went down. He took this chance to get away. He put the gun back in his pocket and pushed the other guy away. He sprinted away as fast as he could.

Minutes later Mulder was struggling for breath,  
his ribs were sending stabbing pains through his chest every time he breathed. His mouth was still dripping with blood. He ran round a corner and quickly looked behind him, only to find he wasn't being followed. He stopped and leaned himself against the wall, trying frantically to get his breath back. Scully. He turned himself around to take in his surroundings. He recognized the burger bar that they had previously been to,  
and he started running again. As his feet hit the damp ground thoughts zoomed in and out of his head. How had those men found out who he was? Was Scully ok? He clenched his chest as he veered round the corner that pulled into the motel car park. He saw that their room was open.

He never noticed the police cars parked in the motel, he didn't notice the four police men standing near his door. He ran straight past two of them before they grabbed him. "Hey you can't go in there,  
it's a crime scene."

Mulders heart jumped. "This is my room. My partner.  
where is she?"

"And you are?" The officer eyed him up, he looked at the blood that dripped from Mulder's mouth and the swelling which had now appeared on most of the left side of his face.

"My name is Special Agent Fox Mulder, I'm here on a case with the FBI. My partner where is she?"

The officer just stared at Mulder. "Do you have any I.D?"

"Dammit, where is she!"

"Sir, do you have any I.D?"

"It's in there, it's in there, where is your superior or Detective Stoker." Mulder felt a hand take hold of his shoulder from behind, and he turned quickly;  
ready to pounce.

"Agent Mulder, please come with me." It was Detective Stoker, he pointed to their room and nodded at the officers.

Mulder peered over Detective Stoker's shoulder into his room, his breath caught in his throat. There were a few broken things and clothes were on the floor, but what made his breathe catch in his throat was the blood stain on the wall. Mulder pushed past Detective Stoker and ran into the room and looked at the draw, he saw Scully's I.D on the bed. He ran out and sprinted down to the bar, and pushed the door open only to find that Scully wasn't there. He jogged back down to the motel and pulled Detective Stoker to one side. "What the hell happened?"

Detective Stoker looked at Mulder with a sympathetic glance. "We have witnesses that say they heard banging and crashing in your room. We have a few people say that they saw a woman being carried into a van around half an hour ago...we think it was your partner."

Mulder clenched his fists and hung his head. It's my fault. He lifted his head to stare into Detective Stoker's eyes. "We have to find her..."

"Yes I know, but I think you have to get yourself checked out first."

"No, I'm fine." Mulder glared at the detective standing in front of him, all he wanted was Scully.

"You are not doing anything until you are checked out at the hospital , end of discussion. Officer Crawley will escort you to the hospital. Now are you going to tell me what happened?"

Mulder tensed, he didn't really know. "I was out doing some work for Growler, working my way in. Then his two cronies started, I think I shot one of them when he was wrestling for my gun"  
Mulder paused. "They knew who I was."

Detective Stoker shook his head. "That's the whole case over.  
Dammit! How would they know who you are?"

"I don't know...Scully was with Growler. Something must have happened. She would never let this happen."

"Well she has let this happen, Agent Mulder, and now we have nothing but a kidnap on our hands." He looked at Mulder one last time before he rolled his eyes and walked off.

Mulder turned round to see Officer Crawley looking at him oddly, but Mulder shrugged it off and climbed into the car. He wanted to be checked out, then as soon as he was cleared he was going after Growler with everything he had. He had to save Scully, his partner,  
his best friend and new found love. This can't be happening. Mulder stared out of the window as the car drove out of the lot, leaving the scene behind.

Feed ME!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Undercover by Splodge04

Feedback wanted :D Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 8

Scully's head was swimming before she even opened her eyes. As her senses began to come back to her, she suddenly took in a deep breath as pain etched its way over her face and back of her head. She could feel blood seeping slowly from her nose, and by the pain she was experiencing, she guessed that it was broken. She opened her eyes slowly as a stabbing pain ran up her side, she tried to grab her torso but she couldn't move her arms. She squinted against the bright light in the room and looked down at her arms, only to see that they were tied down. A wave of nausea swept over her, she knew it was the concussion.  
She gulped down air to try and make the nausea pass, but it raged within her, threatening to break free at any moment. She closed her eyes and tried to steady herself. The pain in her head was excruciating, she thought she was going to pass out again. She felt cold, it had to be shock. Just as she thought she had managed to control her nausea, she lurched her body forward and vomited. The wrenching movement of her body sent more waves of pain across her side, and her head just screamed. She opened one of her eyes and saw a shadow in the corner of the room, she blinked but it didn't go away.

"Ah, Agent Scully, you're awake," he sneered as he walked closer to her.

Scully peered through her heavy eyes, and looked at him,  
she knew instantly that it was Growler. She didn't say anything, she just kept taking in deep breaths to try stop herself from being sick again.

"How are we feeling? You look a bit peaky sat there. Would you like a drink?"

Scully shook her head and closed her eyes again. The pain in her head hadn't let up, and she was now fighting against her nausea and trying to stop herself passing out.

"That's good, cus I aint gettin' you shit!" he yelled and stood in front of her, looking into her eyes. "So, you gonna tell me what the hell you were doin'?"

Scully just shook her head and kept her eyes closed, it hurt to swallow and she knew it would most probably hurt to talk. Her neck was swollen, and she was sure that her windpipe would be bruised.

"Well, it doesn't bother me, Dana. I can leave you here as long as I want. You look like a smart girl,  
now talk...before I make you."

Scully opened her eyes, she coughed. "I'm not telling you anything." Scully was feeling very stubborn.  
This man disgusted her to the pit of her stomach. If anything he should be answering her questions. She knew that Mulder would come, well, it was a faint hope in the back of her mind that she always held on to in these situations. Scully brought her eyes up to his and glared hard at him.

Growler straightened himself. "Fine, lets play it your way." He brought up his hand and slammed her again round the head.

Scully's head thumped with pain and she clenched her jaw. "Where's Mulder?"

Growler peered down at her. "You're fucking partner shot one of my men. Lucky for him he got away. Not to worry, we'll get him. Now tell me what you told the cops. What you have on me? I want to know, to protect me and my business. I'm sure you know where I'm coming from."

Scully spat the blood that had dripped in her mouth to the floor . "You tell me where David Horton is."

Growler just laughed and crouched down in front of her. " He's safe, don't worry...you are beginning to irritate me a bit, Dana. I want you to tell me what you know, NOW!"

Scully was pushing back the pain in her head. "I aint telling you shit!" Anger boiled inside her, he had hurt her, he had taken her away. She was worried about Mulder. What if Mulder was hurt? She pulled back the shiver that travelled down her spine and continued her hard gaze at Growler.

"Damn, you sounded like Loretta there. It's a damn shame, I was beginning to like her. Technically you are the same person, you are a very pretty thing you know. There may be use for you yet." He leered down at her and stood himself up. "Last chance, you gonna talk?"

Scully turned her head away from him, and spat more blood on the floor. "As I said before I am not telling you anything!" Growler scrunched his face up angrily and slammed her again across the face, this time Scully was out cold.

Mulder had been given the all clear, he had a broken rib and the bruising on his face would go down. He had been through worse, and now he had to find Scully. He was now at the station helping with the other officers that were looking for Scully. He was sat looking down at a map with his head in his hands, there was a deep feeling of guilt in his stomach, he had to find her. He was looking over the maps for warehouses, something that would fit the description of the place he had been taken.

"Agent Mulder, have you found anything?" Detective Stoker took the seat next to him.

Mulder shook his head. "There are a few warehouses in the area, well more then a few. We could send out a few officers to each one, but that will still take a lot of time. We don't have time, we have to find her!"

Detective Stoker nodded his head. "We have just brought in a man, who we think is working for Growler. He was found at the scene where a man had been shot. I am to believe that this is the man that you shot in the struggle?"

Mulder nodded his head slowly. "Let me see the man you've brought in!" Mulder pushed his chair back hard and it fell to the floor. Detective Stoker just nodded and lead the way, showing Mulder the door. Mulder walked in, the man behind the mirror had his head in his hands. Mulder stood close to the glass and peered in at him. When the man lifted his head up Mulder turned to Agent Stoker and nodded his head. "I want to question him."

Detective Stoker shook his head. "You can't..."

Mulder cut him off. "I will do as I damn well please!  
I need to find her god dammit!"

A young officer popped his head round the corner. "Ermm,  
Agent Mulder, there is an Assistant Director Skinner on the phone for you."

Mulder looked at the young officer and nodded his head, and then looked at detective Stoker. "I want someone in there now getting as much information as they can out of him."

Detective Stoker just stood and stared at Mulder and then gave him a quick nod of the head

Mulder walked out of the room and followed the young officer down the corridor, he walked into a small office and picked up the phone. He looked at the officer and glared at him, he left.

"Sir?" Mulder listened hard down the phone.

"Agent Mulder, what the hell is going on? I have just had word that Scully is missing, is this true?"

"Yes, Sir. They took her." Mulder choked back the tears that were welling up in his eyes, and looked down at his fist which was wrapped around a mug.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"Sir, I don't have time, I need to help with the investigation.  
I need to find Scully, we don't know what they will do to her."

"I'm getting the next plane down there, Mulder. I should have come with you...dammit."

"Sir, I don't know what the hell happened. It was all going so well. I was in there, they were getting me to do work for them. Scully was with Growler. I shouldn't have left her..." Mulder's voice trailed off.

"Mulder, you don't know what happened. It might not have been either of your faults. Growler, as I know, is a very clever man."

"I just don't understand what Scully would have done."

"Mulder, I'm on my way, ok?"

"I have to go now, sir, they need my help. Phone me when you get here." Mulder put the phone down and then put his head in his hands, he really didn't know what had happened.

88

Scully opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a different room. Her head was thumping and her face had a dull aching sensation to it, she groaned. She looked to the left to see a row of windows, one of them was open and she could feel the cool breeze on her face. The sun was shining brightly outside, it had to be at least mid day. She wriggled her arms, only to find that they were still bound tightly. She could see her skin was raw underneath the rope, they would most probably bruise.  
She shifted her body weight as much as she could on the chair. She moved her neck which protested hotly, and her head began thumping harder and harder. There was a loud cough from the other side of the room and she twisted her head as much as she could, to see that there was someone on the other corner. There was shuffling of feet and then footsteps approached her from behind. A hand brought itself softly down her face and she twisted it away.

"Dear, dear, Dana. Are you ready to talk yet? You have been out of it for hours, I was getting worried you wouldn't wake up." Scully could hear the sarcasm in Growler's voice.

"What do you want from me?" is all she could squeeze out of her dry and swollen throat. She coughed a few times and licked her dry lips.

"I don't really know to be truthful. See I know they will be looking for you now. I suppose all I want from you is the truth. I want you to tell me what the police know about me, what you told them." He pulled a chair and sat in front of her. "And you know what will happen if you don't tell me."

Scully stared at him and peered into his eyes, she didn't know what to say to him. "We never told them anything," she wheezed out, her own voice sounded alien to her.

"Why don't I believe you? Don't bullshit me, I'm not in the mood." He moved his chair closer.

"We..." she coughed sending stabbing pains down her throat.  
"We didn't tell them anything."

Growler stood up off the chair. "Dana Scully, you shouldn't lie to me."

She cleared her throat. "I'm not."

"Dammit!" He walked up to Scully and grabbed hold of her chin. "DON'T LIE TO ME! I could snap your neck off with my bare hands." He gently stroked the side of her face again. "But I don't want to do that to such a pretty thing."

Scully watched him check her out and she pulled her face away from him. He slid his hands to her top and began to undo it. "Not after the fun we had last night," he laughed coldly.

Scully closed her eyes she couldn't remember much from last night. Had they really done it? Had she really stooped so low? She tried to move the chair away from him.  
Growler grabbed both arms of the chair and pulled her closer. "I think it's time I had myself a little fun if you aren't going to talk." His hand pulled her top down gently and his face came close to hers. She shot her head forward quickly, just enough to catch him hard in the face.  
She then spat at him. "You keep the hell away from me." She coughed. "Get the hell away from me."

Growlers face filled with anger, and she could see it bubbling behind his eyes. She braced herself for what would happen next. Growler kicked her hard in the ribs, sending her and the chair down to the ground. Scully landed hard with a thud.  
Growler circled her and then brought his fist down hard on Scully's face, and kicked her in the arm. Scully spat crimson red blood onto the floor, and bit back a cry of pain as it rushed up her arm, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. It was obvious he had broken her arm, and she could see her arm sitting at a slight angle where his foot had kicked it in. She could see him crouch down beside her, what she heard next scared her more then being beaten up. "If you are not going to talk or play, I'm sure the drugs that I am going to give you will loosen you up. Little home made creation of mine, works wonders in getting the truth out of people." He stood, leaving her on the floor with blood pooling from her mouth and an ever growing fear of the hours that would follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Undercover by Splodge04 Email address: wanted :D Disclaimer in chapter 1 

Chapter 9

Skinner pulled up outside the police station, looked around to make sure he was in the right place, and entered the building. He showed his I.D to the man at the desk and was taken into an empty room. He paced the room a few times before Mulder entered.  
Mulder looked tired, his clothes were dirty, and his face swollen.

"Any news, Agent Mulder?"

"No." Mulder slumped into the available chair and put his head in his hands. He rested his elbows on the table in front of him.

Skinner sat down next to him. "So what's going on?"

Mulder sighed. "Now or then? With me or her? Or everything?" Those questions were really directed at himself, Scully was the only thing on his mind at the minute.

"As much as I need to know." Skinner shifted in his seat and peered over at Mulder.

"That's the thing, sir, I don't actually know much"  
Mulder rubbed his tired eyes and looked over at his superior. "We had Growler's attention, he didn't suspect us. He liked Scully more then I found comfortable,  
but she assured me she would be ok. The other night she was incredibly drunk, but I don't think even then she would have blown her cover. I went with a group of his men last night to go and do a few jobs for him,  
to gain his trust. Scully said she would be ok, I told her to stay in the bar until I got back. I shouldn't have left her...DAMMIT."

"When was the last time you slept?" Skinner looked over at him.

"I don't know. I haven't slept properly since we got here, but I'm not giving up on her, sir! We were onto Growler, we had the recorder for the information, it was going so well." Mulder paused and his eyes grew wide. You could see as his mind processed the information. "The tape recorder, how the hell could I have missed that!" He flew off the chair and ran out of the office. He ran directly to detective Stoker. "Agent Scully put a tape recorder in her hand bag. We were using it to get information.  
Did anyone bring it in?"

Detective Stoker turned round to look at his deputy, who nodded his head. "There was. I'll get my deputy to bring it down to you."

Mulder nodded and turned to face his superior, who was looking eagerly at him. "I hope this has something on it." Mulder headed back into the room where they had previously been.

Skinner watched Mulder as he sat waiting for the tape.  
He was tense. Skinner was worried about Scully and Mulder.  
Mulder was going through hell, he could tell that he was blaming himself for what had happened to Scully. "Mulder, we will find her," were the only words he could use to comfort him.

Mulder turned to look at Skinner and nodded his head gently when a young man entered. "Here is the tape recorder. We had the prints on the bag checked. The main set were, of course, Agent Scully's. The others we are running through the database now. Would either of you like a drink?"

Mulder shook his head and took the tape recorder out of his hand and sat back down.

"Two strong coffees please," came the voice of Skinner.

Mulder looked down at the tape recorder and he felt his stomach tighten. Did he want to hear what was on the tape?

Skinner could see the hesitation from Mulder,  
and took the recorder from his hands. He rewound the tape and sat it on the table. Skinner looked over at Mulder and pressed play.

"You going now?" came Mulder's voice from the speaker of the recorder.

"Mulder have you seen the time? I think its time for you to go." Mulder's stomach clenched at the sound of his partner's voice.

"Ok. Do you have that phone with you? Just in case of emergencies?"

"Yes, Mulder, and I also have the voice recorder... do you have the phone?"

"Check. I left my badge in the drawer with yours, but I'm taking my gun. Bang goes my shower and rest then."

" I'll see you later then..." The recorder went quiet for about five minutes, the only noises were of Scully's shoes and the noise from her handbag. Then came the noise of the bar, glasses, talking. Mulder moved closer to the recorder so that he didn't miss anything.

"Hey, you ok, firecracker? You look a bit down." Mulder knew straight away that the voice was Growler and he clenched his fist in anger, it was this mans fault that his partner was gone.

"Sure. So you wanted to see me?"

"You and Johnny had another fight?"

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking while I was waiting for you. You wanted to see me?"

"I did indeed."

"Any reason why?"

"Do I need a reason to take one of my favourite ladies out? And you know it's Saturday, and Johnny is out doing some work for me." Mulder's jaw tightened, he knew what Growler meant.

"So...what did you have in mind?"

" Thirsty? Or is it going to be another one of those nights?" Mulder knew straight away Scully was on the Martini's. It went quiet then, obviously Growler had gone to get a drink. The only noise was of background disturbances and the occasional movement from Scully.

"Be right back," came the voice of Growler. Mulder sat eagerly listening to the tape. For the next few minute he didn't hear anything, Growler must have gone somewhere. Skinner moved closer now, they were both listening quietly to the tape. Then a cough broke the silence as Growler's voice came nearer.

"Another Martini for my little firecracker. Make sure you drink that up now."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Scully's voice came out in a playful tone, and Skinner's eyes grew wide,  
he had never heard Scully talk this way before.

"Would I?" laughed Growler.

"I don't know. Not that I mind."

"Oh ay," Growler laughed. There was a long pause,  
neither of them talking for a few moments. "Firecracker, do you love Johnny?" Again there was a pause, Mulder thought Scully wasn't going to talk, but then he heard her, what would she say?

"I do, yeah. I don't think he seems to notice. I love him to pieces, but I can only follow him so far. I would do anything for him. " Mulder closed his eyes. Was she telling the truth? Did she really love him? He hated Growler more than ever now.

"Ah ok. I'm kinda jealous, ya know?"

Mulder heard Scully laugh, more nervously then anything.  
"Why?"

"Cus Johnny has a wonderful lookin' lady, and he doesn't seem to appreciate her as much as he should. If I had a lady like you, she would never need to do anything again, she'd be my princess. YOU would be my princess."

"Aww that's sweet, but I still think you're trying to get me drunk."

"I'm just here to have a good time, Firecracker, and if it means spending all my money on buying you drinks, then so be it." Mulder envied Growler, he managed to say all the right things. No wonder he always got what he wanted.

Scully laughed, it was a playful and girly giggle that made Mulder smile slightly. There was a few more minutes of playful banter between the two and Mulder was getting quite agitated by it. Then he noticed that Scully's voice was getting quite slurred, and from what he and Skinner had heard she had only had two Martini's. Something wasn't quite right. Mulder heard a feint hiccup from Scully, and he turned the volume up on the recorder.

"Air," they heard her cough. "I need air."

"Sure ok, lets go." Mulder was feeling very uncomfortable with this whole situation, something wasn't right. Scully would never get drunk of only two Martini's. He looked at Skinner who was returning the glance.

"Geez, Loretta, how much have you had to drink? I didn't think you had that many." They heard the bar door open. They could hear deep breaths coming from one of them, Mulder knew that it had to be Scully. There was silence from the recorder, and then there was a movement of bodies. Mulder's heart felt like it had stopped. They both heard the sound of people kissing. Mulder slammed his fist hard on the table and stood up. Skinner looked up at him and sighed, he turned his attention back to the tape.

"How bout we take this party elsewhere?" These were the words that prompted Mulder to sit back down. He knew what Growler meant, and it was making him feel sick.  
There were muffled sounds coming from the recorder, and they could both hear the breathing of Scully, it wasn't normal. Then they both heard the noise of a clip, and a rustling of keys against the recorder. They both looked at each other. The door was unlocked and they heard the friction of fabric.

"Loretta, hun, I think it's time Johnny shared. Don't you think?" Mulder felt another wave of anger overcome him, but he had to ignore it, he had to listen. There was more friction of fabric, and then it went silent. Skinner looked at Mulder, he was quite puzzled. Then they heard things banging and doors slamming, neither of them understood what was happening. There was a loud bang,

"Bobby, get down here with Ronnie and Archie, bring the van. I'm at the motel next to the Red Bar, the door number is sixty-nine." Then a pause. "I want you to bring Johnny back to Fisher's way, we need to teach that son of a bitch a lesson...no, his name is Agent Fox Mulder...yeah he's part of the FBI scum on our cases... I want him back now."

Mulder jotted down the name Fisher's way, and continued to listen. There was a loud thump which sounded like skin on skin, Mulder swallowed hard. It sounded like there was a scuffle going on, Mulder wanted it to stop,  
he wanted it to end. He wanted it to all be a dream, so he could wake up in the morning and realize that she was safe and unharmed.

"Get the fuck off me!" it was the voice of Scully, she sounded as if she was struggling against something,  
which was obviously Growler. Then he could hear her choking, the sound of laboured and wheezing breaths.

"So...you think you can pull the wool over my eyes Dana Scully."

"No" was the faint reply that Scully squeezed from her mouth. Then there was a loud thud against the wall and Mulder put his head in his hands, that was where the blood came from. Skinner turned the tape off and put his hand on Mulder's shoulder. He took the piece of paper from Mulder and left the room.

Mulder felt the tears roll down his face, he clenched his fist and picked up the recorder and removed the tape. He was going to get Growler and make him pay. He couldn't stand the thought of Scully being taken away from him.  
If she was killed, he would never stop until Growler was brought down. He wiped his eyes and stood up, he had to do something. Mulder pulled his car keys out of his jacket pocket, and exited the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Undercover by Splodge04

Feedback wanted :D Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 10

Scully was brought back to consciousness by the cool breeze that was still washing over the room. She had fallen unconscious after what seemed an age. She had given into the exhaustion and pain willingly, and had floated off into the deep depths of the unconscious. She was falling apart. Raging pain was pounding across her head every time her heat beat,  
and her face was burning with the intensity of the pain that washed across her cheeks. Images of Mulder and his tender expressions and loving embraces filled her mind in the moments when she was alone, hoping that she could wake up in their hotel room with him close. She thought back to all the times where she had let down her emotional barrier, and he had been there for her regardless. This was one of the times where she actually needed him, and she didn't know if he would come.  
There was a small amount of hope inside of her which was keeping her together, keeping her strong, but she was beginning to feel it fade as the hours progressed. She felt tears spring up in her eyes and she tried as hard as she could to keep them from spilling over, but it failed. The warm tears flowed down her face and she closed her eyes,  
willing the world of the unconscious to take her away again. It seemed that the pain of being awake, of missing her partner and life was too much; unconscious was so much easier.

It seemed her body was reacting to the pain now she was nearly fully awake. Pain had begun to seep up her body, starting from her legs which were also bound tightly to the chair. Then the pain spread to the top of her stiff legs, and up through her torso. The pain spread outwards and upwards, she could feel every bruise,  
every cut, all of it in one swift movement. Then it hit her head and she closed her eyes and choked back the extra tears which had forced there way out as the pain got too much.  
Her arm was definitely broken, she could see where the bone had pushed itself against her skin. It was all getting too much. Usually she had the comforting smile or kind words from her partner. She hoped he would come for her,  
she hoped he would find her, but she didn't know how long she could hold out.

There was a faint creak of a door, she held her breath in response. She could hear footsteps getting close. She closed her eyes hoping they would leave her if they thought she was unconscious. The footsteps stopped in front of her. She felt fingers prod against her body in a waking fashion,  
but she refused to respond to them.

"She's still out, sir."

She heard a cough and then an inhale, and a shuffle of feet. "I need to give her the drug so she will talk. Then we can get out of here. Or...we could give it her now, and then she will talk when she wakes up."

Scully felt some more poking and light kick against her body. She felt that now familiar rise of panic that was rushing through her body drug!

"Sir, shall I go get it?"

"Go on then, Bobby, I haven't got all day." There was a closing of a door and she head the chair creak and more movement. She closed her eyes tight and slowed her breathing.

"Dana, Dana, Dana...aren't we in a bit of a mess?" Footsteps got closer and she held her breath in. She felt a finger trace itself down her face. Then a thought crossed her mind, maybe she could talk her way out of it.

She slowly opened her eyes at his touch, her eyes were heavy even now. She looked up to see Growler looking down at her and she let out a groan.

"Welcome back to Earth, Dana." Scully tried not to let out a laugh at that ironic statement. Mulder, she thought.

"Scully...please."

"Well, Scully, feeling ok?"

"Just dandy," she spat out. She felt Growler grab the chair and pull it back into an upright position. Her whole world swayed in front of her, this new perspective making her head whirl.

"You feel like talking yet?" Growler grabbed a chair and placed it in front of her. He took the seat and looked at her.

"What about?" She was stalling. She gasped as pain ripped through her body and she clenched the hand of her unbroken arm.

"You fucking well know what...I don't have time for this Scully. If you don't talk now, I'm afraid I will have to force that pretty mouth to talk."

The door to the room opened and Scully saw a younger man walk in with a syringe and a vial.

"You keep the fuck away from me with that!" Scully looked nervously at the contents of the vial, things just seemed to be getting worse.

Growler just laughed coldly at her, and took the syringe and filled it with an orange liquid from the vial. He flicked it with his fingers as many a doctor would, and sat himself on the chair in front of her. "Bobby, grab her, make sure she doesn't move."

Bobby grabbed Scully and she tried to retaliate, squirming under his touch.

"Get the hell away from me now! get off"  
She felt the needle sink into her arm. After a few moments she felt warmth grow from her arm and round her body, it was almost relaxing.

"Now...tell me what you know, and what you told them." And before Scully knew it, words were trying to involuntarily leave her mouth.

There was a large group of people waiting in the foyer,  
looking eagerly at detective Stoker. Mulder was at the front facing all of them. Skinner had grabbed him before he was able to get out and look for her on his own. There was a large map tacked to a wall and had been circled in dark blue pen. The group of men had been put into groups, and had been given the instructions on where to go and what to do. All they needed was the word go.

Mulder was agitated and ready to go. His body was edgy, it wanted so badly to break free from this space and look for Scully. The talking and orders were grinding against him, making it even harder to bare. He was restless, tired and irritated, why couldn't they just go? The volume of noise inside the room increased, and he felt it grind even more against his already flustered state. He looked up at the clock, he couldn't wait any more. He looked at Skinner and turned around and headed straight out of the door. He heard Skinner following him, but didn't register the commands from his superior. He climbed in the car and started the engine. Skinner jumped into the passenger seat and glared at Mulder.

"Mulder, we can't go yet, we have to wait for instructions. We could blow the cover altogether if we go now."

"I think the cover has already been blown don't you, sir?" Mulder looked over at his superior and glared coldly at him.

"If we go in there and blow it...Scully could die."

"SCULLY COULD ALREADY BE DEAD!" Mulder's arms were shaking and his heart pounded in his ears. Over the last few days he had realized how much Scully actually meant to him, and how he could not live without her. His heart was aching and his stomach churned with emotion. Mulder planted his head in his hands.

Skinner just looked at him, a million questions sitting on the end of his tongue, but he held back. Skinner felt for Mulder, he knew what the two of them meant to each other. He was finding it so hard to be here, witnessing this. He wanted to be here for Mulder, as a friend, not as his superior. He watched Mulder carefully,  
taking in his posture and state. He had seen so many men break down in his life, and he didn't want to see another.

Mulder lifted his head from his hands and looked outside the car window.  
The moon was high in the sky, bright and menacing. Its soft rays were washing over the road ahead of him. He remembered all the times him and Scully had been out when the moon had been high in the sky, it was always so beautiful, especially when Scully was standing in the rays. Mulder turned his head to the passenger seat, and for a brief moment, thought he would see his partner, but instead he was faced with the soft expression of his superior. Mulder couldn't believe this was actually happening,  
he should never have left her. Mulder got out of the car and moved to the front of it, placing himself on the hood.

Skinner climbed out of the car. "Mulder, are you ok?" He watched as Mulder looked absently up at the night sky. He moved closer to Mulder.  
Was he really going to break down?

Mulder ran his hands through his hair and rested his hands on his knees. "If anything happens to her, sir, I don't know what I'll do."

"We will find her, Mulder, but you need to calm down. If we storm in there we could jeopardise the whole thing. Sort yourself out, you need your head on your shoulders. Scully needs you to be able to think straight and do the right thing."

Mulder hunched himself as far over as he could, then his whole body slumped to the floor, he was trying to fight back the tears. "I swear, I will get him, I'll kill him, he can't do that to her I lo..."

Skinner somehow knew that this was the main cause of Mulder's situation. It had been so clear for a long time that the two of them had a connection. He had to come clean, make it known to Mulder.  
Maybe it would somehow ease Mulder's pain. "I know you do, Mulder."

Mulder lifted his head up peered puzzled at him. "What?"

"Mulder I have known you two for a long time. Do you really think I am stupid? You think I don't notice how the both of you are with each other? I can see how much you care for each other...you love her." Skinner pulled him to his feet. "And I'm sure the feeling is mutual, Mulder,  
I'm not blind."

"I always thought she had a soft spot for you, sir." Mulder perked up slightly at the idea that maybe Scully did love him too.

Skinner laughed and climbed back in the car, Mulder followed sitting himself in the drivers seat.

Minutes later the mass of police men stormed out of the station in various groups. Detective Stoker walked over to them. "Right, now I want you to follow that car there. You know what you have to do. We will find her, Agent Mulder." Mulder pulled off and followed the car in front,  
he was going to find her.

Scully giggled slightly in her drug induced state. Growler was just glaring at her, he had not expected her to tell him so much about her life. He had asked her a simple statement. "What do you know?" She had insisted upon telling him about her life and she knew that science could prove everything.  
Growler looked up at Bobby "I think we gave her too much!"

"Aww I do think you are cute, Mr Growler, but to be honest you are not FBI agent material." She burst into laughter again.

Growler glared at her and stood himself up, they needed to give her a few minutes. "Bobby go get me a drink, we could be here a while."

"Hey, Growler, you big bully...go get it yourself!"

Growler stood up and slapped her hard against the face. "Don't talk to me like that bitch!"

Scully spat blood again on the floor. "I really think that you need anger management courses...my partner is going to come here and kick your ass you stupid prick."

"I suggest you shut the fuck up!" He grabbed her hard by the shoulders.

"Why? Just cus the police have a huge ass file on you! Or because your ass is going to go so far into jail that your big ass will stick out through the bars?" She snorted with laughter again.

Growlers eyes grew wide. "What the fuck did you say?"

"What's the matter, baby, you gone deaf?...I said, your ass is going to go so far into jail that your big ass will stick out through the bars!"

Growler pushed her angrily against the shoulders, and the chair went down with a thud. Scully bashed her face off the floor and swore loudly.

Scully turned her head around and looked up at Growler, only to burst into another fit of giggles. The drugs that she had been pumped with had blocked out the pain from her broken nose and arm. They made her feel like she was floating and that she could tell the world anything. For that brief moment after he had pushed her, she had wondered if she could feel any pain at all. Then she coughed and the pain in her face ripped across her cheeks. "You dumb fuck, that hurt!"

Growler picked her up and set the chair straight. "Now tell me again, what do the police know about me?"

Scully didn't feel like laughing anymore. She raised her eyebrow slightly. "They know all about you, Growler ol' buddy ol' pal... the whole thing! All they need is the slightest piece of evidence, even what you are doing now could be your fucking undoing!"

Growler looked down at her, her lip was swollen and he could just make out the words that were flowing from her mouth. He paced his office and decided to sit himself in his chair.  
Bobby walked in and placed a cup of a steaming hot coffee on the desk. He looked nervously at Scully and stood by the open window peering out at the open sky. Growler's eyes flew over to the window. "Shut that thing will you!" Bobby nodded and pulled the window closed. He hadn't noticed the line of police cars enter the industrial estate.

Scully looked around at the room which was now moving freely in front of her. She wanted to sleep. She knew though that it was most probably concussion and that she should not sleep.  
It seemed the drug was still running through her system. She clenched the chair with her hand and watched as the room swayed and moved in front of her.

"I want to know something, Scully. What did you tell the police." Growler was much calmer now, he sipped on his coffee and looked over at her.

"As I said before, I didn't tell them anything."

Growler nodded his head, she wasn't lying. He drank the rest of his coffee and pulled the chair in front of Scully again.  
"So, what else can you tell me about what they know?"

Scully looked down at her hands. She focused hard on telling him a lie, a single word which could divert him to another path of conversation. "Nothing."

Growler could hear her tone of voice change, she was lying.  
He got off his chair and pulled out another syringe, filling it as he had before. Scully tried again to pull herself away, but again the needle pierced her skin.

There were various bangs and noises coming from somewhere else in the building. "Bobby, go see what's going on for me." Bobby nodded and left the room, not knowing that the building was being stormed.

Mulder followed the group of men that had stormed the last,  
and final building. His mind was reeling with all the possible outcomes of the situation. There was only one solution he was hoping for.

The officers had already pinned down three men, and they were scouting the building looking for something. Mulder turned his head and caught the shadow of someone heading up the far stairwell, he looked around, nobody had noticed. Skinner bumped into him and followed Mulder's gaze. Before he knew it, Mulder was already through the door at the end of the room. Skinner rolled his eyes and ran after him. How the hell did Scully put up with him?

Mulder looked up and he could see the outline of a man running up the stairs, he had to be a few flights higher then him. Mulder quickened the pace. "FBI!"

Skinner was close behind him. They both heard a door slam open and then close. Mulder and Skinner paused catching their breathe before opening the door.

Mulder pulled his gun close to him, and pulled the door open. Skinner walked through it, his gaze covering the corridor. He kicked open the first door, the room was completely empty. Mulder kicked open the second door,  
all that was in there was a desk and two chairs. Skinner looked over at Mulder and shook his head, this wasn't looking good. Mulder closed his eyes, there was only one more room on this corridor. Skinner walked up to the door and peered though the frosted glass, there was definitely someone in there. Skinner silently communicated with Mulder,  
and he put his hand up and counted down to one. Mulder kicked the door hard and stormed in. Mulder's gaze dropped to the body on the floor, it was covered in a sheet. There were numerous blood stains around the body and from what he could see, there were no breathing movements coming from this body. The panic that had begun to overcome him was getting to an increasingly high level, there were so many alarm bells ringing in his mind. This couldn't be Scully,  
was the only reassurance that he had, and even that gave him doubts.

Feed me!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Undercover by Splodge04 Feeback wanted :D Disclaimer in chapter 1 

Chapter 11

Bobby flew out from behind the door knocking both Mulder and Skinner to the floor. Skinner was the first person up and proceeded to follow the man that had just knocked them down.

Mulder got up and looked over at the body. He slowly walked over to it, treading carefully over the blood stains on the floor. He put his hand on the sheet and paused for a second as he tried to compose himself. The waiting was tearing him up inside, he wanted to know if it was her lurking under the blood stained blanket. Every time he felt he had a hold on his emotions he bottomed out. He knew that if she was under there his world would come crashing down and he hated not being in control. He took a deep breath and slowly moved the sheet. The full head of blonde hair that appeared under the sheet made Mulder go weak at the knees, it wasn't her. He felt shaky for a few moments before he could compose himself, he moved the sheet further down. He knew straight away who it was lying in a pool of his own blood, it was David Horton. Mulder pulled the sheet back across the body and stood up.

There was a loud crash from behind Mulder and he pulled his gun back up and ran out into the corridor. Skinner had the man pinned up against the wall with handcuffs wrapped tightly around his wrists. "Tell me where they are keeping her," Skinner yelled loudly in the man's face.

The young man flinched and turned his face away from him "I don't know what you are on about."

Mulder moved over to where he was and punched him hard in the stomach. "Don't give me that you stupid son of a bitch!"

The young man glared at Mulder and peered into his eyes.  
"I do not know what you are on about"  
he spat through clenched teeth.

Mulder pulled his gun on the man's head and forced the cool of the gun against his temple. "Tell me now!"

A scream broke the tension in the corridor and Mulder froze, he knew that scream anywhere; it was Scully. He stood back from the man and took in his surroundings,  
the noise had come from upstairs. Skinner undid one of the handcuffs and attached it to a radiator and turned to face Mulder. Both of them ran back to the stairwell and ran quickly up the stairs. Mulder ran down another corridor and stopped at the door at the end, there was a cold laugh coming from behind it. Mulder pulled his gun up close to him and kicked the door hard. The scene that was before him made his heart stop and his stomach clench.

Scully was lying on the floor, her hair matted with blood and her face dark and swollen. There were two dark rings under her eyes and her nose was crooked. She was curled up on the floor shaking. Her arm was sitting at a funny angle, and by the look on her face he could tell it was more painful than it looked.

Growler was stood directly behind her. He eyed the agents standing in front of him and had pulled her and the chair up off the floor. He pulled out his gun and placed it to Scully's forehead. Scully's eyes were moving very quickly from side to side, her head kept lolling back and it didn't look like she had even noticed they were there.  
"Why hello, gentleman...so nice of you to join us." Growler smirked and nodded his head at the agents.

Mulder had his gun pointed directly at Growler, but he was more concerned about his partner. Skinner watched Growler, his senses working on over-drive.

"It seems that your dear little friend here has a right attitude on her." He pulled her closer to him. "And a damn fine body."

Mulder's jaw twitched and his finger tensed on the trigger.  
Skinner put his hand on his shoulder as a sign for him to think before he acted. "Drop your gun, Growler."

"I told you before, Growler, dear, you are just not my type"  
Scully giggled.

Mulder smirked at that remark. "See, Growler, she isn't your type, so let her go."

"Mulder?" Scully's voice was rough and croaky, Mulder could see now the marks on her throat; she wasn't in good shape.

"Scully I'm here."

"See, Growler, I told you my lovely, great man of a partner would come and kick your ass... but you wouldn't listen would you?" She broke out in laughter. Her faced creased up,  
then her eyes rolled back into her head then her body went limp against the chair.

"What have you done to her?" Mulder screamed.

"Who do you think you are talking to, Mr Mulder or whoever the hell you are." He dug the gun deeper into her temple.

"Ok, just let your gun down slowly and let her go."

Skinner just watched, he wasn't sure what to do. Growler was obviously clever and unstable all in one; not a good combination. Skinner moved himself slowly round to the side of Growler. Mulder watched him and then put his gaze back onto Growler.

Scully began to shake in the chair. The shaking turned into more of a convulsion and Growler just smiled. "Looks as if she isn't doing too well...I think I should just end her suffering now, put her down like a lame mule."

Mulder moved himself closer, his finger was on the verge of pulling the trigger. Growler was definitely pressing all the right buttons.

Scully was now still, she had stopped shaking.  
Her head was limp to one side and her eye lids were flickering.  
"Just let her go, Growler, she needs a doctor!"

Mulder paused, he could hear footsteps moving slowly behind him. Growler had his eye on Skinner, who was watching them both. Mulder moved to the left slightly and saw one of the officers standing outside the door.

Then the room erupted with shouts, noises and guns Which were going off in all directions. Mulder ducked out the way before something hit him hard and he went down.

Email address:


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

Undercover by Splodge04

Feedback greatly appreciated: and disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 12 part 1

Mulder opened his eyes slowly, a sharp pain shooting from the base of his spine to his head. The hand which had been resting on his chest flew up to the back of his head in response. There was a warm sticky mess that was soaking into his hair, it had to be blood.

As his eyes focused on his surroundings he saw Scully lying still on the floor, her body still tied tightly onto the chair. Mulder clambered up, and as he began his unsteady movements over to her, he felt a strong hand take hold of his arm. He moved his head sharply in response, another wave of pain shooting through his head. Mulder let out a gasp of pain and he looked up to see Skinner looking at him, concern smeared on his face. "Mulder, are you ok?"

Mulder's vision blurred slightly and he rested himself against Skinner,  
his only aim was to get to Scully and see if she was ok. "I'm fine.  
Scully, how is she? You have to let me see her."

Skinner's grip tightened on his arm. "The paramedics are over there now."

Mulder could hear the sorrow in Skinner's voice, as if she was dead.  
This made Mulder panic. "Is she ok? Let GO!" Mulder struggled against the iron grip of Skinner, twisting and lashing out at his superior.

"No, Mulder, we have to get you sorted out first. Growler got a clear shot on you. You are lucky that bullet skimmed your head, Mulder. Now sit down." Skinner's voice was hard. Mulder could hear the superiority in his voice, but it was different. It was if Skinner felt sorry for him, like maybe the past few days had softened him, or his opinion on Mulder and Scully's relationship.

Mulder, being very stubborn, pushed hard against Skinner, knocking the big man back a bit. Mulder took this chance and wriggled free. As soon as Mulder began his shaky movements over to Scully, he felt the room spin in front of him. He fell down to one knee next to Scully and took her hand. The coolness of her skin and the lack of movement made his stomach knot and his eyes fill with tears.

"Code blue." One of the paramedics shouted and Mulder's heart stopped. One more stab of pain to the head and his world went dark, his hand still clutching hers.

Mulder was lying in a pool of water, his body shaking from the cold. He lifted his head to see a vast emptiness surrounding him. The darkness was enveloping., it was claustrophobic. Mulder kicked around to see if his feet could touch anything solid, something for support, but there was nothing. As his mind raced back to the previous events he felt his heart lurch in his chest, Scully. Tears of frustration and anger ran down his face. What was going on?

As Mulder cried and beat against the water with his fists, a bright light filtered across the horizon of his new found prison, shining brightly against his face. Mulder clenched his eyes in response and placed his hand over his face to block out the rays.

When the light had eventually died down, Mulder could see that it wasn't water he was swimming in, it was blood. He looked down at his hands, which were now covered in the red fluid. He turned his head to look around him but there was nothing, no Scully, no Skinner,  
just him and this vast pool of blood.

Mulder began to swim, making his way as fast as he could, hoping to find solace somewhere in this godforsaken place. He kicked and moved his arms hard, but he wasn't going anywhere. As he lifted his head to look around again, he saw something else floating in the fluid around him. Even through the redness of the blood in which him and this other person, he could see the redness of the hair. Scully! Mulder could see the paleness of her skin, it's creamy complexion being lashed against by the tide of blood which was now washing over the blood like sea. He reached out to her, kicking hard and screaming her name. His kicks got harder and his strokes faster. He was trying with all his might to reach her, but it was no use. He screamed for her, but the tide just kept sweeping her away. In a few moments, she was gone and he was alone. Mulder felt the tide pull against him and he let his body go limp with tiredness, the bloody tide washing him away. He could never live without HIS Scully. 


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

Undercover by Splodge 04 

Feedback greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 12 part B

Mulder opened his eyes to reveal a dimly lit hospital room. He rolled his eyes across the room, confusion washing over him as he tried to recollect on the previous hours. It was all a bit fuzzy at first, images sweeping around his brain fusing together and separating, it was hard to make sense of. He closed his eyes and focused, the image of David Horton flicked into his mind and he grimaced at the blood stains surrounding him. Then without warning, something clicked and he saw it all. Scully dressed up, Scully's bruised up face. Scully.

The pain in his head was a dull throb, bouncing off of his head. Mulder tried to ignore it as he slowly began to move, looking around.  
His eyes had adjusted to the light and he could see the moon high in the sky, just outside of his window. Where was Scully? "Scully"  
he whispered.

"Mulder? Are you awake?" A deep voice boomed from his left.

Mulder turned his head and saw his superior sat in the relatives chair, looking eagerly over at him. "Sir?"

"Mulder, you've been out for two hours. The doctors were beginning to worry." Skinner dragged the chair a bit closer. Mulder could see the haggard expression, his unshaven face. Had it been like this all day? Had he noticed?

Mulder was confused still, what had happened? "2 hours?"

"The gunshot wound to your head…you remember don't you?" Skinner moved slightly in his chair and peered at Mulder, his tired eyes looking intently at Mulder.

Mulder nodded and ran his hand over the back of his head, feeling the bumpy surface of fresh stitches. The sore flesh that the stitches were intertwined with were complaining slightly at the tightness of the stitch, but at least he was ok.

"You were lucky, Mulder. That bullet nearly went straight through. Luckily though it grazed the surface."

Mulder didn't really care what had happened to him, Scully was his only target now. "Sir, where is she?"

Skinner looked down at his hands. " Mulder, I have some bad news."

Mulder felt his stomach knot. This couldn't be it could it? Had he really lost her? "Oh god!"

Skinner gave a nervous smile. "Oh, Mulder, God I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like she was dead. She's alive! She just hasn't woken up yet and the doctor's are worried that it might be something to do with the drug Growler gave her."

Mulder let out a huge gasp of air, a release from the inner turmoil that had begun to eat him up at the thought of losing his partner. "I need to see her, see how bad she is." Mulder began to move the sheets from over him when he felt a pain to his head and he slowed up.

"Woah, easy. Not yet, Mulder. The doctor needs to see if you're ok,  
then you can see her."

"Sir? How bad is she? I mean really." Mulder's intense gaze was burning hard into Skinner, expecting answers.

A noise came from the other side of the room and Mulder turned his head to see a stumpy man in a doctor's uniform, his beady eyes looking at Mulder. "She isn't too good I'm afraid, Mr Mulder. The main concern here though is you." The short man plodded over to the side of the bed and pulled something from his pocket. "Now, I want you to look into this, Mr Mulder."

A bright light shone into Mulder's eye, the pupil instantly reacting to it's newfound annoyance. "I'm fine, Doc, seriously." Mulder squirmed slightly in the bed.

"And the other eye." Another light shone into Mulder's other eye, this too reacted to the light. "Do you feel any pain?"

Mulder shook is head. "Mulder!" Skinner stared at Mulder like you would a child, as if to try and pry the information from him.

"A little bit, but I'm fine. Can I go see her now?" Mulder shuffled in the bed, trying to get the sheets as far off of him as he could.

"Let me get you something for the pain. Once that has been taken care of I do not think it would be a problem. Mr Skinner would you make sure he's ok? Just keep an eye on him? Mr Mulder, if you feel nauseous at all, or the pain gets worse I want you to inform us straight away, do you understand me?"

"Just get me the pills," Mulder said quite venomously, as if the man in front of him was some kind of evil being.

The doctor nodded and left the room, only to return again a few minutes later with two small pills. "Take these. Now, I have arranged for a wheelchair for you."

"I don't need a wheelchair!" Mulder barked. " All I want to do is see my partner! All I want to do is know that she is going to be ok. All I want…is her to be ok," his voice trailed off at the end.

The doctor nodded. "As I told Mr Skinner, we do not know yet. All we know is what we got from our preliminary testing…."

"Which is," Mulder spat as he cut off the doctor's words.

"From our preliminary tests, Mr Mulder, we know for a fact she has a broken arm, broken nose and a large amount of head and facial trauma. We expect her to be quite severely concussed when, and if she wakes up."

"If?" Mulder yelled, getting increasingly agitated at the words the doctor was spouting.

"Yes, Mr Mulder. She has quite extensive injuries. The drug abuse and head trauma could have a severe effect on her. As I was saying… she has lacerations and contusions on her neck, which suggest strangulation and her face is severely bruised. The drug that is in her system, I have come up against once before in my professional career. A young police officer was brought in with similar injuries and a dose of the drug in her system, but in a smaller dose. As I know it, it is like a truth serum. This though, is a very dangerous one, it's a massive concoction of drugs. Your partner was given a high dose of this, that is our main concern. It may last a while also, so if and when she wakes up it may still have effect on her.  
So, when you go and see her, don't expect too much, Mr Mulder."

Mulder was biting back the tears of anger that had filled his eyes. His fists were clenched and his arms shaking. "I just want to see her," he spat through clenched teeth.

The doctor nodded. "The nurse will bring the wheelchair for you. Mr Skinner knows where the room is. Remember what I said, Mr Mulder,  
about the pain and nausea."

"He will," Skinner said forcefully.

The nurse brought in the wheelchair and Mulder slowly got into it, not too impressed with being looked after like this.

As the wheelchair turned round the corner and into Scully's room,  
Mulder felt his chest tighten as he saw his partner. When he had seen her last he had never really been able to take in her appearance,  
the state of her beautiful face. Swollen, he had never seen so much swelling in his life. Over half of her face was purple, red or blue and at an unusual size. The blackness of the area underneath her eyes was as dark as the night sky, shadowing her beauty. Beauty, he thought, she is still beautiful. One of her eyes were swollen shut,  
not that you could tell though, there didn't seem to be any life coming from the still beauty on the bed.

The wheelchair moved closer, Skinner pushing it gently up to the bedside. Mulder's gaze travelled down her body and the state that that man could leave someone in. Sadness, pain, aggression and pure hatred soared through his veins. How could anyone ever do this to someone? A thought Mulder was mulling on as Skinner began talking to him.

"Mulder, I hope as much as you do that she pulls through. I really do." Skinner spoke softly and Mulder could hear the emotion bubbling behind every syllable that flowed from his mouth.

Mulder felt the tears sting at his eyes as his gaze returned to her face, the mesh of bruises and cuts. He couldn't comprehend a life without Scully, she was everything to him. At first he thought his nose was running as he heard himself sniff. Then he felt a protective arm come down on his, Skinner was looking down at him,  
his eyes soft and gentle. Mulder felt something drip onto his hand,  
and it took him a moment to realise he was crying. Then it came thick and fast. He put his head in his hands and let them flow, his life would never be the same if she didn't pull through and it was killing him. Someone had done this to Scully and he hadn't been able to help her sooner, if he had he didn't think she would be in such a state.

As the tears flowed, and his voice sobbed, Mulder had somehow ended up taking her hand. He had placed the cool skin of her hand against his face, clinging onto the hope that dwelled within him, the hope that she would survive and pull through. His body shook and Skinner had not left his side. Mulder was slightly thankful for that, he needed a safety net, someone to bring him back from this pool of despair that he was falling into.

"Come on, Mulder. I think it's time we get you back." Skinner took the wheelchair in his hands and began to pull the chair away from the bed.

"I'm not leaving her," Mulder sniffed as he slammed the breaks on.

Skinner somehow knew he was going to lose this battle. Skinner let go Of the wheelchair and quietly exited the room.

Mulder stood in the corner of Scully's room and watched over her, recollecting over that night, three days ago, where he had sobbed at her bedside. Since then, he had had little sleep and had refused to leave her room. There was still no news, and it was worrying. They had discharged him and he was meant to go back to the hotel, but he wanted to be there when she woke up.

Scully's bruises still looked fresh and sore. He hated the fact that she was silent. Even if she was in a mood with him she still spoke to him. He was missing the talks and the chats and they way were Together. It was hard. He had requested a CD player not that long ago, to see If maybe Scully's favourite music would wake her up, but that request had been annoyingly declined.

Mulder had developed a hidden rage and hate for Growler. It was a hate so deep that it scared him. Growler had been shot, but Mulder didn't know anything else. Growler's blood was what he wanted.

Mulder was going to stay in this room until Scully woke up, until she was back with him. He wanted Scully in his arms, to make him complete again

Scully opened her eyes slowly, letting out a small groan as the light burned her eye, one of her eyes refused to open. She let out another groan as she felt her body come alive with pain. This horrible burning sensation of pain erupted everywhere and she clenched her eyes tight as it cut across her. She let out a gasp of air and clenched her teeth. Where was she? What was happening? "Mulder," she choked.

A soft cool hand clasped around hers and she squeezed it in response.  
The hand rubbed against her skin and she let out another pain filled cry. She wanted to talk but she had felt her throat scream against her single word before. This pain was far too much.

"Scully?" The hands grasp got tighter and she knew it was Mulder beside her. "Oh thank God," she heard him whisper. "Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

The pain was getting worse and it burned against her senses, she was disorientated and didn't have a clue what was going on. The only relief she had was she knew her partner was close. Tears washed down her face, she could feel the warmth of them making their way across her skin. She was breathing hard and fast, hoping somehow that it would benefit her. She tried to move but more pain ran across her body, causing her to moan loudly again.

Mulder looked down at her as sobs came from her mouth. He could see she was in pain, but she was holding so tightly. He froze for a second as he was overwhelmed with shock and relief, but he was broken from it when he heard her gasp again. "Oh god, Scully. I'm going to get a Doctor."

Scully wrapped her fingers as tight as she could into his hands. There was no way that she was going to let him go, let him leave her again or let her go through that again, she had to keep him close.

"Scully you need a doctor! I'll just go and get him!" Mulder looked around, he was panicking. He saw the buzzer above Scully's bed that read Emergency. This was an emergency. His finger pressed hard against the plastic and a buzzer sounded loudly from the room.

Moments later the doctor walked quickly into the room and his face dropped when he saw Scully. He moved over to the bed. "Miss Scully,  
can you hear me?"

Scully nodded her head, tightening her grasp on Mulder.

"You need to tell me what you are feeling. I need to know what's going on." The doctor moved closer to Scully.

Scully opened her mouth to speak and pain ripped up her throat. "It hurts," she whispered.

"Where, Miss Scully. I need to know where."

"Everywhere," she choked as she bit back another cry of pain.

The doctor nodded his head and left the room. Moments later he came back with a vial and a needle. "Miss Scully, I can only give you a small dose of painkiller. The drug you were injected with is very dangerous so there is only a small amount that we can do. Ok?"

Scully managed to nod her head in response. The doctor pushed the needle into her arm and Scully jumped, but didn't do anything else.  
"Miss Scully, it will take a few minutes for it to kick in. When it has I want you to rest as much as possible. The painkiller will take away most of what you are feeling but not everything. You understand of course. We will up the strength once the other drug is out of your system. I will get the nurse to take blood samples every hour."

Mulder sat at her bedside, his face stone with worry. He was glad she was awake but at the same time he was still very worried, she was not out of the woods yet.

"Mr Mulder, if this happens again I want you to ring that buzzer, ok?"

Mulder nodded his head and continued holding her hand. "Scully, do you feel any better?"

Scully could feel the pain begin to ease off and she now felt she could take control of herself. She opened her eye slowly and she could see Mulder, looking intently at her. She nodded her head and watched as Mulder's face softened with relief.

"Don't do that again, Scully, you scared the hell out of me." Mulder held her hand tighter, she really did.

Scully looked at him closely and she could see the bruises which lined his face and the worry lines that creased his expression. At that point she really wanted to escape again. All of this was her fault and it had only just dawned on her. She felt a wave of guilt build up in her stomach and a tear sprung up in her eye and fell down her face.

"Scully, you ok?" Mulder moved his chair closer, keeping his grasp tight on her hand.

Scully nodded. "This is all my fault, Mulder." The pain in her throat was bearable, she had to tell him though, try and apologise.

"Scully, this is not your fault, ok? Now, I want you to get some rest, you really need it now. Scully?"

"Hmm?" Scully felt him wipe away the tears from her face.

"Promise me one thing." Mulder looked at her, his face soft and loving. "Don't ever do that to me again, Scully. You mean far too much to me now." He gazed into her soft blue open eye. "Scully…I…"

Scully could see the tears spring in his eye. She was having urges,  
urges to tell him what she felt, everything she felt. "Mulder, I love you. I never wanted any of this to happen."

Mulder looked up at her in astonishment and an eruption of emotion began in his stomach yet again. She loved him? She did! A faint smile spread across his face and he pulled his key ring out of his pocket and pressed it into her palm.

"Mulder?"

"Keep it, until we get home. You need to rest now, Scully." He gently rubbed up and down her thumb as he watched her nod her head. Scully closed her eyes, her mouth set in a smile. She must be exhausted, he thought, as he watched her drift off to sleep.

He sat for a while, and then when he was sure she was asleep he exited the room.

He trudged down the hall in search for the mens restroom. Skinner veered round the corner and almost sent him flying. The two men steadied themselves and Skinner took Mulders arm. "She's awake then"  
The two men went round a corner to talk.

"She's sleeping now. The doctor gave her a small amount of painkiller, but he couldn't giver her a lot because of the drug already in her system, the one that bastard Growler gave her."

"That's what I came to talk to you about Mulder... it's Growler"  
Skinner looked anxiously at Mulder.

"What about him?" Mulder could feel the hatred bubble beneath the surface as he thought about the man that nearly killed his partner.

"He's still alive...and in this hospital.." Skinner watched as Mulders jaw tensed. "But I don't want you to go looking for him ok?  
You need to keep away from him. There are officers posted outside his room and are watching him. They don't even know if he will pull through yet."

Mulder had balanced himself against the wall as his body filled with anger. He shifted his feet to head to the lift but Skinner grabbed him and pulled him back. "Get off me!" Mulder pushed against Skinner but was thrown hard against the wall.

"No, Mulder, stay here. If you don't behave you will have to leave the hospital." Mulder's body seemed to go limp in Skinner's hands.  
Skinner pulled over a chair and sat Mulder on it. "When was the last time you slept, Mulder?"

Mulder just peered wearily at his boss. "It doesn't matter, I'm ok."

"Agent Mulder, have you looked at yourself recently? To be frank you look like shit."

Mulder nodded and glanced at his watch. "I'm staying here, sir, until I know she is safe."

"Mulder I think you should go rest somewhere. Scully wouldn't want to see you like this, you need to rest and look after yourself! She's safe here ok?" The two remained quiet and looking at each other when the sound of buzzer broke the silence between them.

A young nurse walked past them. "Which room, Maggie?" she called to the nurse behind the desk.

"Distress call from room fourteen."

"On my way." The nurse sped past them and headed down the corridor.

Mulder froze, distress call from room...fourteen! Scully's room! Mulder jumped off the chair and shoved past his superior and ran down the corridor. What if one of Growler's cronies were here to finish the job?


	14. Chapter 13

Undercover by Splodge04 Feedback greatly appreciated: and disclaimer in chapter 1 

Chapter 13.

Mulder spun into the room to find Scully looking defiantly at the nurse, her finger pressed firmly on the buzzer and her legs hanging slightly out of the bed.

The nurse had her arms planted on Scully's shoulder, trying to keep the fiery red head from leaving the bed. "Calm down, Miss Scully, he can't be too far away."

Mulder let out a huge sigh of relief and walked over to the bed, a slight grin on his face. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I, Scully?" His features softened when he saw the scared look on her face, he instinctively took her hand. "I'm here, Scully."

Scully shoulders relaxed as she felt the cool palms of her partner, she coughed and winced. "Where did you go?" .

"I went to find a restroom. I'm sorry. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." Mulder smiled lightly as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. The nurse straightened her outfit and smiled, before leaving the room, looking slightly irritated.

Skinner rushed into the room, his face set hard. "Is she ok?"

Mulder nodded and smiled. "Scully, Skinner came to say hey."

Scully turned her face round. "Skinner, baby, how's my favourite A.D?" Scully giggled slightly and raised her eyebrows as if to wait for a response. It was almost childlike, Mulder thought as he watched her.

Mulder grinned at his superior, who was unaware of the drug that was obviously still coursing through her veins. "How is Skinner baby?"

Skinner glared briefly at Mulder before turning his gaze to Scully,  
looking puzzled. "I'm ok thank you, Scully. I just popped by to see how you were doing. I'm glad to see you are awake."

Scully nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Skinner nodded his head, a small, manly grin spread on his face. His eyes travelled down to Scully's hand, which was playing with Mulder's. Her fingers were softly running across Mulders palm,  
making their traces over the lines on his hand. Skinner looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable with sharing this moment, it was their time. There was something he needed to tell Mulder though, and he really didn't want to stop them catching up. "Mulder, could I have a brief word before I go?"

Mulder looked at Scully. "I will be just outside, ok?" Scully nodded and her fingers ceased their absent minded investigation of Mulder's palm.

"Bye, Skinner." Scully leaned her head back in the pillow and gazed over at the leaving Mulder.

Mulder stood and smiled at Scully before exiting the room. "I'm not leaving her side, ok? I'm staying here. Skinner, that could have been anyone in the room with her then!! Growler may have people out to get her, so I'm staying here!"

Skinner nodded. "I'll get them to bring a cot or something in for you. I've contacted Scully's mother, she should be here early tomorrow morning. There was some kind of delay, she wanted to be here earlier but something held her up. I haven't told her the full story because I think it is pretty vague at the minute,  
as you are most probably aware."

Mulder nodded his head. How could he have forgotten about Scully's mother? "How is she?"

Skinner shook his head. "She was distraught when I last spoke to her. That reminds me, I think I should try contact her and let her know that Scully is awake."

"OK, thanks Skinner...baby." Mulder smirked as he saw his boss squirm in his suit.

"Why did she call me that?" he asked as Mulder turned away.

Mulder turned to find his boss looking oddly at him, he laughed.  
"It's ok ,sir, the drug she was given is still in her system,  
she might act a bit weird for a while."

Skinner nodded. "Well I'll go talk to the nurses about getting something you can sleep on." Mulder nodded and turned. "And,  
Mulder, don't go looking for him ok?"

Mulder nodded feeling overwhelmed by anger as he heard that name,  
that bastard that did this to his Scully. He turned to the door. Mulder could feel the bubbling anger in his chest die away as he peered through the door to Scully's room; he saw a tear run down her face. The footsteps of the AD became distant and Mulder stood for a few moments, watching his partner cry in his absence.  
Mulder knew he had so many things he needed to talk to her about. He needed to tell her about her mother coming and about what happened to her. He opened the door slowly and he watched as wiped at her eyes, turning her face away as he moved over to the bed. "Scully, you ok?" As soon as he opened his mouth to speak Scully had taken his offered hand and held it.

"I just can't believe this has happened that's all." Scully kept her eyes away from him, keeping her gaze focused on Mulder's hand, her new found comfort.

"I know, it's been a long few days." Scully's hand opened his and her hand began her investigation again. This time Mulder noticed and he smiled as her fingers gently ran across his palms. Something was bugging him about his partner, she seemed so fragile and scared. She had been through a lot he knew that, but he wanted to know more. He wanted Scully to open up to him, to ease the pain which was so obviously eating her up. Scully was his rock, his constant, she was his everything.

"I know." Scully winced as a pain rushed down the back of her head, her grip increasing on his hand.

"What's wrong?" Mulder looked at her as he saw her face flinch.

"I'm ok, my head just hurt that's all. It's gone now."

Mulder looked at her slightly unsure, he didn't want her to start going downhill after beginning to do so well. He looked at her face and hesitated as he and watched her fingers travel across his palm. "Scully...what do you remember?"

Scully's fingers instantly stopped their investigation and she moved her hand back to her lap. "Not a lot, only bits."

Mulder nodded. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,  
it's just your mother is on the way and I'm sure she will want to know."

Scully closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm not ready Mulder...not yet." She inhaled and rubbed her chest. "Mulder, I trust you but there are so many things I have to sort out in my head first."

Mulder just placed his hand onto hers and moved his chair closer.  
" Take your time, Scully, I'm going to be here no matter what." He looked down at the key ring which was lying on her belly. "Just like you are for me, Scully...I want to tell you something,  
ok?"

Scully lowered her gaze from his, keeping her fingers twined with his long and soft grip. "Ok."

"Scully, I very rarely tell you how much you mean to me. When I ran into that car park to find the blood on the wall and the trashed hotel room, it felt as if I had lost everything. The whole time you were gone my stomach was in knots, I never knew if you would ever come back to me. I hated the fact that i had let you down, I had let this happen to you. I knew I should have never let you go see him, and I let you didn't I."

"Mulder…"

Mulder didn't notice the panicked tone in her voice. "No, Scully,  
I need to tell you this."

"Mulder," she panted as a pain ripped through her chest.

Mulder raised his head. "Shit, what's wrong!!... I'm going to get the doctor."

"Stay…" she panted. Mulder pressed the buzzer and sat there totally unsure on what to do. He kept his grip firm in her hand as she squeezed it. Why did things have to be so difficult? He wanted to tell her what she meant to him but there was always something stopping him. Another pain filled sob shook from her mouth and Mulder waited anxiously for the doctor to come and do something. He couldn't lose her.

The Doctor entered. "Miss Scully, what's the problem?"

Scully gasped. "Chest pains and painful palpitations…uhhh god" She slammed her head down on the pillows.

The doctor moved quickly around the other side of the bed and looked at her stats, her heart rate was through the roof. "I think this is another side effect from the drug, Miss Scully. I'm going to go and get something for it."

Scully looked over at Mulder and her grasp slackened, sweat dripped down the side of her head. She relaxed back into the bed and sighed. "It's dying down," she said breathlessly.

The Doctor nodded. "I think we are going to have to run a few more tests on you, Miss Scully. Your body still seems to be all over the place. This doesn't look good. I'm going to get the nurse to run a few more blood tests. Has the pain completely gone?"

"Yes, the pain has completely gone. It receded as quickly as it came on. What do you think it is?" Even Scully couldn't decide using her own opinion what it was.

"I really cannot say until we get the tests done. I personally think it's something to do with your body reacting to the drug in a certain way. I want you to relax though, we will find out the cause and make you better. If you feel anything unusual I want you to let Mr Mulder know, so he can get hold of me."

Mulder could see the worry in his partners eyes and pain. There was a darkness there that wasn't there before, it was slightly scary. Her eyes that shone with a magnificent glow, were now dull and cold. What had that bastard done to her? Scully had a strong spirit, he had seen this on many occasions, but what would it take for her to break? Had she broken? Would she be ok? Mulder was just so terribly worried about her he didn't notice the nurse come in and begin to take more blood from Scully.  
Mulder watched as the nurse extracted the life fluid from her,  
the very substance which kept a person alive. Blood, he thought,  
is nothing but blood. A persons essence is made by them and he missed Scully. She was here, but not with him mentally. He would always catch those sad glances and pain filled expressions, he had to help her.

Scully turned her head, her forehead was layered with small droplets of sweat. She wiped at her face, the paleness of her skin glowing from the sweat which lined it. "I'm so tired," she yawned and closed her eyes. "I need to sleep."

Mulder watches as she closed her eyes, hoping that somehow she found solace in escaping the world, that somehow over the course of the next few days she would open up to him and tell him what had happened.

Scully's grasp loosened on his hand and he waited until she was defiantly asleep before he moved her hand to her side. A nurse had came in while he was waiting and set up a cot by the bed side for him. He was grateful as he entered under the sheets,  
he needed sleep. He lay there for a while, watching the slow and steady breaths leave his partner's body. The rhythm that she had set in her breathing seemed the help Mulder drift off to sleep, and he did sleep for a long time.  
Skinner entered the room the next morning to find Scully watching over a slumbering Mulder. Mulder was twisted under the covers and obviously the stress and lack of sleep over the past few days had knocked him out for the count. Scully turned her head to see Skinner standing unsure in the doorway but she beckoned him in. "Sir?"

Skinner let out a quick release of breath, obviously the drug was out of her system. "How are you feeling, Agent Scully?"

Scully shifted on the bed and sat herself up. "The stronger painkillers are working wonders. I was given the all clear earlier. The drug is no longer in my body" The doctor had come in a few hours before and told her the drug was out of her system. Since then she had stayed awake, not wanting to wake Mulder she had simply watched him, the peaceful expression that had washed over his face was slightly comforting.

"That's good to hear. I know the past few days have been hard for you, but we need a statement. Growler is in a critical condition…" he hesitated as he decided that telling her he was in the hospital was probably a good idea. "And if he recovers we will need to press charges."

Scully lifted the key ring off the bed and into her hands and ran her fingers over the surface. "I thought that they didn't have anything on him now?"

"He kidnapped and hurt you. Me and Mulder found the body of David Horton. One of his men has given us a statement, we have enough now to convict him." Skinner smiled slightly, hoping that it would be some sort of relief to her that he would pay for what he had done to her, but her face remained cold.

Scully nodded distantly as she read and re-read the inscription on the key ring. "Ok."

"But I think it's best we wait until you are feeling better, don't you agree?" Skinner could see she still wasn't completely herself. She was quiet and withdrawn, her focus on totally something else and he knew it would be no good to try and get anything from her now.

Scully turned her gaze to the sleeping Mulder, keeping the key-ring in her hand. She was so grateful for Mulder, he had stayed just like she had asked. "Yes, sir."

"Well, I best be off, Scully, I have a few things to tie up, then I'm picking your mother up from the airport."

Scully nodded. "Thank you."

Skinner looked at her puzzled . "What for?"

"Just being here, and picking up my mother. I'm sure you looked out for Mulder while I was...you know... gone."

"It's ok, it's what I do." Skinner said his farewells and exited the room.

Scully resumed her watch over her slumbering partner. The bruises on his face had begun to heal and the sleep he had received had lightened the dark bags under his eyes. For some reason she had woken with a light butterfly sensation in her stomach. She knew what Mulder had wanted to say to her last night, she felt the same. He had come close to saying those three words that she knew would change nearly everything between them. The feelings that had brewed inside of her over the past few years were so close to breaking free and her emotional barrier seemed to be fading before her. She wanted to tell him how she felt.

She wrapped her fingers tightly around the key ring and glanced at him one more time. "Sleep well," she paused. "I love you"  
she whispered under her breathe and felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. If she couldn't even tell the sleeping form of her partner without feeling stupid, how would she tell him when he was awake?


	15. Chapter 14

Undercover by Splodge04 

Comments in chapter 1

Chapter 14

Mouth on mouth. Discomfort and panting. No control... no control. Being lifted from the ground. Being lay down on the bed.  
Darkness... lots of darkness. Swirling patterns across a motel bedroom. Eyes. Blue eyes leering down.. Growler! Hands wandering across legs, moving upwards. Crushing weight of another body on top of her. Warm breath on her neck, light kisses down her throat. What was going on? Scully panicked as she felt Growler take her top off and then her world went dark...had she? did they? The face of Growler appeared in front of her face, most of his face was covered by shadow. Pain lots of pain, a crunch...

Mulder watched as his partner wriggled in her sleep, a pained expression was spread across her face. He moved from his bed to the chair next to her and grabbed hold of a flailing hand. He rubbed his thumb across her soft skin and squeezed. "It's ok, Scully. It's ok."

Scully opened her eyes and took a huge intake of breath. It took her a few moments to figure out where she was. She sighed, she was safe. She pulled her hand away from Mulder and wiped away the stray tears which had poured from her eyes. She avoided the worried gaze of her partner and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"You ok?" Mulder was watching her with an intense curiosity. Whatever she had dreamt about had obviously scared her.

"I'm fine, Mulder." Scully looked down at her hand and tried not to look at him, to look into those deep hazel eyes.

Mulder sighed, the drug had gone and she was back to her usual protective self. "You were having a nightmare...was it about Growler?"

Scully shifted uncomfortably in her bed. "It was nothing, just drop it."

Mulder could see it was making her uncomfortable talking about it so he tried to change subject. "About before, I never got to finish what I was saying, and I think you need to know." Scully fiddled with the key ring in her hand, still avoiding him. Mulder reached out and took her hand. "Seriously, Scully, I do think we need to talk."

Scully didn't look up at Mulder. "I know we do...but I don't want to now."

"No, Scully, now. Things need to be out in the open." Mulder laced his fingers in hers and put his finger under her chin to bring her face to his. "Something clicked inside me, Scully, about you, about us. Scully I need you to listen to this, ok? When you were gone I realized how much you mean to me. It's more then you being my partner or best friend, its what you really do mean to me. When I found a body in that warehouse and there was a possibility that it was you, I felt my heart rip from my body at the thought of you lying there," he paused when he saw she was still not looking at him. "I'm so bad at this."

Scully felt his hand loosen on hers as if he were to pull away, but she maintained her grip on him. This was hard for both of them.

"Scully...what I'm trying to say is...I love you. You are my everything. You keep me sane and you follow me even when you don't believe in what we are pursuing. You mean the world to me and when Growler took you it felt like Sam all over again, but differently." He kissed her knuckles lightly. "Promise me that you will never leave me again."

Scully's eyes had filled with tears and were threatening to roll down her face. "I promise, Mulder."

"Oh Scully... I love you so much." Mulder felt her grip strengthen on his hand, the warmness of her touch making him feel warm all over. She was the one that made him whole.

"Mulder…"

"Oh, Dana." A new voice had entered the room and Mrs. Scully rushed over to her daughter briefly followed by Skinner. "How are you feeling?" Mrs. Scully took hold of her daughter's other hand,  
clinging onto her as if she was about to be pulled away from her.

Scully wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and quickly looked at Mulder who just smiled and stood up. "I'm fine, Mom."

Mulder saw that the two women needed to talk. "I'll leave you to it."

"You don't have to, Mulder." Scully's eyes pleaded with him. She wanted the warmth of his presence and the reassuring feeling that he always gave. Her eyes gazed up at him, and he smiled in response, the warmness of his eyes making her feel so safe. She moved her eyes back down to her mother and she could see the cold hard stare that was emanating from her mother's eyes towards Mulder. "I would rather you stay."

Mulder shook his head, that smile still stuck on his face. "I need the restroom anyway. I'll leave you two to talk." Mulder grinned and followed Skinner from the room.

"Agent Mulder." Skinner eyed him nervously.

"You heard didn't you?" Mulder's grin washed away from his face like chalk in the rain.

"Yes I did, as did Mrs. Scully. She is going to be a bit cold with you for a while I think. She most likely blames you for what happened to Scully. That is the impression I got on the way over here."

Mulder hung his head. "I meant it though, sir. I know that it means we can't work together now. I know how the Bureau stands on such matters." Mulder hadn't wanted this to happen. He didn't know how he would cope without Scully there to back him up.  
They would have to work something out.

"Mulder, what the Bureau doesn't know won't hurt them. As far as I'm concerned you two love each other and you make a great team.  
You can't help who you love, and I don't know what that woman sees in you but she loves you and would follow you to the end of the earth. I'm not going to stop you two working together…but…if anything does come from this I want it to stay out of the office,  
ok?" Skinner smiled lightly and gave Mulder a reassuring slap on the back.

"I doubt anything will come from this, sir. I just had to tell her how much she means to me." Mulder hung his head and bit his lip. Would she ever really love him back?

"Don't be so sure, Mulder, don't be so sure. Well I have to go. I'll be back later on. I'm sure Mrs. Scully will come round eventually."

"To me loving her daughter? Or me nearly getting her daughter killed?"

"Maybe both." Skinner nodded at Mulder and turned and left, leaving Mulder outside wondering what he could do with himself for a while as mother and daughter talked.

Scully sat watching as her mother rearranged the room. She was nervous, Scully could tell. "Mom what's wrong?"

Mrs. Scully turned to her daughter and her face was cold and hard,  
it was far from her usual loving and caring features. "Why Dana?  
Why is it always you lying here? It was his fault wasn't it?"

Scully watched as her mother returned to tidying the room. "This is not Mulder's fault mother. It's my own fault that I'm here...so don't."

"What!?! blame him!! Dana that man is more like a son to me then anything but he always seems to lead you into dangerous situations...and you… you follow him like a lost sheep!!" Mrs. Scully's eyes had filled with tears and she stood herself at the window, peering out into the sky.

"I can't believe you sometimes, I really can't." Scully rubbed the key ring between her fingers, it had now become something of a comfort. There was a pause between the two women and Scully just thought about how much Mulder meant to her. He loved her,  
and she loved him. Scully sighed, she wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, she had been for years. She had fallen in love with her partner after working with him over time, he was her everything, she loved him. But now, after all this, how could he love her back?

"Dana...I love you more then anything, and it hurts me to see you in this state!! Have you seen yourself? You're hardly recognisable. Your face is swollen beyond belief…and your nose. Oh, Dana, you are in such a state!"

"I'm fine, Mom." Scully really hated her mum getting upset. The years had been cruel to both of them, and Scully knew what she must be going through.

"Like hell you are!!" Mrs. Scully's hand came to her mouth and her eyes grew wide, tears flowed down her face and she sat herself hard on Mulder's bed.

"Oh, Mom don't cry!" Scully attempted to get out of the bed but her mother was quick to react and pinned her down.

"No, you stay in this bed," she sniffed. "Seriously, Dana, how long can you carry on with this? Your life always seems to be in jeopardy and I-I can't take that anymore. Why do you do it?"

Scully froze, the usual flow of arguments that she conjured when people questioned her about her job were gone. She looked away. A feeling of strong puzzlement crossed her mind,  
and she sighed. Now, after all this, there seemed to be something restricting her path. She didn't know why she did it anymore. She had betrayed Mulder, the very reason she did what she did. The justifications she had always had and thought of when people questioned her work, her path and quest, were gone like a whisper in the wind. She looked down at the key ring in her hand and she felt her throat constrict and her eyes glaze over with tears. She had no reasons. None.

"You know I don't want to see you get hurt. You are my little girl. My only girl. Dana, look, I know it's your job and you do it because of that…and him. But, I think there is a limit."

Scully felt the tears that had washed her eyes fall down her cheeks.  
Apart from this case, it was always for him and his quest. Always.  
What could she do now she had crossed that line and betrayed him?  
She lifted her hand up to her eyes and wiped the tears away. "I know there is, Mom."

"Mulder should have looked after you. It is his fault that you are lying here, I know it is."

"No, Mom, it was my fault." Scully lifted her gaze to her mother,  
her voice barely a whisper, but the words were strong and full of purpose. "It was my fault. I wasn't careful and in the end it was me that got Mulder hurt."

"Well, I am sure that he had something to do with it. He could have watched your back more, kept you safe." Mrs. Scully played around with the covers of Scully's bed.

Scully took her mother's hand and squeezed it. "Mom, look at me.  
I am telling you this now, so listen. It was my fault. I don't want you putting the blame anywhere else but here, on me. I betrayed Mulder, and in the end I got him into trouble. If it wasn't for me, none of us would be here right now."

Mrs. Scully looked at the clarity in her daughter's eyes, the seriousness and strength. She could see that it truly had nothing to do with Mulder, and suddenly Mrs. Scully was filled with regret at the way she had treated Mulder. She nodded.  
"Ok," she paused, "but, dear, how could you betray him?"

Scully felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She averted her gaze from her mother's and shook her head. "Lets not talk about it.  
I'm tired, I think I will try rest now."

Mrs. Scully looked at her daughter, she didn't understand what she had meant but she couldn't push her. "Ok, dear, I'll go wait outside."

"Mom, could you stay up here with me?" Scully took her mother's hand, she knew that her mom would keep her safe. All she really wanted was to feel safe and warm. All she wanted to do was forget.

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Scully wrapped her arms gently around her daughter, keeping away from the damage that had been caused. Scully could feel that warmth coming from her mother and she sunk into her mother's grasp. Mrs. Scully ran her hands though her daughter's hair and she felt Scully's breathe slow and calm. Thoughts came running back to her from when her daughter was a child, when something was worrying her she always wanted her to do this. She must feel protected in her arms, and it was nice.

There was a light knock on the door and Mulder walked in.

"Oh sorry," he whispered. He looked down at his sleeping partner and his heart melted, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. "I'll come back later."

Mrs. Scully could feel the regret spring back again and she knew she had to apologise for her behaviour.  
" Fox," Mrs. Scully whispered. "I'm sorry."

Mulder closed the door silently behind him. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I was cold to you earlier and I really shouldn't have been. I know how much my daughter means to you."

Mulder blushed slightly. "It's ok. I shouldn't have left her…we should have stopped in the case."

"No, she is far too devoted to her work. She says it's all her fault, she says she betrayed you, Fox, what does that mean?"

Mulder shrugged, unsure of what she meant himself. "I don't know. Mrs. Scully, your daughter could never do anything that would make me disappointed in her. She is such a wonderful woman. She is strong and always there when I need her."

Mrs. Scully nodded her head and Scully began to stir in her arms. She raised her finger for silence and Scully just snuggled herself back into her mothers arms. "Fox, I think you should stay here, I need to go sort my hotel room out."

Mulder nodded his head and slowly made his way over the other side of the room. "Ok, I will sit on my bed and wait for you to come back."

"No, Fox. Something is worrying her. She finds comfort in someone being with her when she sleeps. Someone she trusts. Would you sit where I am now?"

Mulder gulped, "Sure."

Mrs. Scully nodded and Mulder came to the side in which she was on. The transition was very quick and Scully didn't seem to notice. Mulder leaned in close to her and her arm wrapped tightly round his back and her head went to his chest. Mrs. Scully nodded and smiled and then dismissed herself. Mulder gulped as Scully's body came closer to him, her body snuggled deeply into his. He rested his head back onto a pillow and the warmth from Scully's body and the covers made his head fill with a sleepy haze. Soon, even he was sleeping, feeling safe in her arms.


End file.
